3T
by febykurnia
Summary: 3 orang yang satunya bukan orang juga, sih tersesat di hutan yang tidak jelas. Mereka berpencar mencari tahu dimana lokasi mereka berada, tapi justru menemukan kota besar bernama Jayanegara, petualangan baru 3 sekawan pun dimulai...
1. Chapter 1

1

Suatu pagi...

"Huuuaaahhaaaaa..."

Phantom yang dengan tersedu-sedu menangis sambil terduduk di sebuah pohon besar. Baik Panti ataupun Chiyu sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dipermasalahkan olehnya.

"Hey, Why are you crying...?" Tanya Panti.

Bukannya dijawab, malah dia makin menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Sudahlah, Phantom. Katakan saja apa yang mengganggumu saat ini." Hibur Chiyu.

"Tapi kalau itu masalah pribadi, tidak apa kalau kau tak mau cerita. Tapi kalau kau tidak berhenti menangis, kami jadi bingung."

Cara ini rupanya cukup ampuh. Phantom berhenti menangis dan...

"Aku kena penyakit..."

Karena mendengar kata "penyakit", Chiyu dan Panti langsung mendekatkan diri, memasang telinga lebar-lebar. Tapi Phantom malah terusik dengan mereka sehingga...

"AKU KENA PENYAKIT MALARINDU...!"

...dia meneriaki mereka berdua. Dengan malangnya, mereka kapok dan memperbaiki telinga mereka yang kelihatannya udah cukup budeg dibuat Phantom.

"Slow down, will you? You'll broke my receptor." Gerutu Panti.

"That didn't help at all, Panti." Ujar Phantom malas.

"Malarindu?" Heran Chiyu. "Maksudmu..."

Flashback Mode On: Nuclear Phantom Trojan.

Jam 00.00, Di atas kapal terbang perang Divisi L-Panti.

"Hari-hari setelah misi itu jadi membosankan." Gerutunya sambil telentang di atas kasurnya.

Misi membasmi Delta Force sudah selesai, bahkan telah berbulan-bulan dikenangnya. Phantom sendiri masih berpikir dia mau apa setelah ini.

"Andaikan aku bisa melakukan sesuatu di luar sana..." Pikirnya.

Tanpa diduga sebelumnya, sebuah kertas masuk ke dalam kamar melalui pintu yang tidak ditutupnya waktu itu. Kertas itu dengan serta-merta melayang mengalihkan pandangan Phantom yang masih kosong, dan akhirnya mendarat tepat di wajahnya.

"Apa'an sih?" Bingungnya sambil berdiri memegang kertas tersebut. Isinya hanya sebuah gambar lingkaran dengan aksen yang tidak dimengertinya.

"Nih kertas baik dibuang aja." Ujar Phantom enteng sambil membuang kertasnya langsung ke dalam tong sampah miliknya. Tapi anehnya, kertas itu tidak mau lepas dari tangannya.

"Loh, kok gini?" Dia bingung sambil berusaha melepas kertas itu dari tangannya. Dari sini keanehan lainnya muncul. Kertas tadi mulai memunculkan tulisan.

(Jangan buang aku...!)

"Nah loh, apa'an lagi nih?"

(Dengarkan aku dulu.)

"Beuh, tulisan kertasnya berubah." Phantom terkesima.

(Ya udah, gak usah pedulikan itu. Yang penting kalau mau "bebas" dari sini, kabur dari tempat ini, dan masukkan tanganmu ke dalam kertas ini.)

"Oh, okedeh. Suka kau aja." Nada Phantom santai. "Bentar ya. aku ngasih tau yang lainnya."

(PERGINYA GAK USAH DIBILANG-BILANG...!)

"Alamak...!" Seru Phantom.

Kertas itu langsung menariknya ke luar kapal melalui jendela. Kebetulan dia bisa terbang. Saat sampai diluar kapal, cukup jauh jaraknya, kertasnya maksa-maksa tarik badannya.

"Wee... Santelah...! Ko mo ngapain...?" Phantom gondok

(BACOT...! Cepat masuk ke kertas ini...!)

"Tapi..."

(CEPAT...!)

Dengan perlahan, Phantom maju mendorong tangannya ke kertas itu. Ajaibnya, badannya nembus ke kertas itu ke dunia lain. Bahkan, seluruh badannya perlahan-lahan menghilang. Detik-detik terakhir, Phantom hanya bisa termenung melihat L-Panti, untuk yang terakhir kali.

Flashback Mode Off:

"Ooh..." Chiyu dan Panti terkesima mendengar cerita Phantom.

"That's why you're crying this time, you miss your friend." Jelas Panti. Phantom hanya mengangguk saja.

"Well, at least I know that you're always care of other." Lanjut Panti.

"Yes. For you, friends are more important than yourself." Chiyu tersenyum pada Phantom.

"Yess... Aku gak sedih lagi...!" Phantom girang dengan cepatnya.

"That was quick." Panti dan Chiyu langsung sweatdrop.

"So, Panti. I knew that you're a robot." Ujar Phantom. "Would you mind changing your language?"

"Well, I would." Jawab Panti ragu. "But I'm not very sure that it's a good..."

Rupanya, selagi Panti berbicara Phantom mengutak-atik bagian mesin belakang. Dan setelah beberapa saat, Panti langsung dimatikannya.

"Loh, Panti mau diapakan?" Tanya Chiyu heran.

"Liat aja bentar lagi." Phantom menghidupkan kembali Panti. Sudah jelaslah sekarang bahwa Phantom me-reboot bahasanya. Setelah "hidup" kembali, Panti hanya tertegun saja.

"Panti?" tanya Chiyu mulai khawatir.

"Oi..., ngomonglah." Ujar Phantom.

Panti mulai bicara. Sejurus kemudian...

"Memangnya aku mau ngomong apa?"

"YEAH...!" Phantom langsung lompat kegirangan. Chiyu menghela napas lega.

"Kukira dia mau diapakan, ternyata hanya ganti bahasa."

"Jadi, sekarang bisa gak ngomong bahasa Inggris." Tanya Phantom.

"I can still speak in English." Jawab Panti polos, Phantom pingsan.

"Walah, makin ribet, nih." dia garuk-garuk kepala.

"Setidaknya aku mengerti apa yang kalian katakan, itu sudah bagus." Hibur Panti.

"Hm, betul juga, ya." Pikir Phantom.

"Ya udah, sekarang kita berpencar dan cari tempat kita untuk tinggal sementara. Siapa tahu kita ketemu kota, dan kalau bisa nyewa penginapan disana. Aku nyari ke depan sana."

"Kalau begitu aku ke kiri." Kata Panti.

"Ya, sudah. Kanan saja." Chiyu pasrah.

"Oke. Kita ketemuan satu jam lagi." Perintah Phantom. "Berpencar, sekarang." Tiba-tiba saja, dia menghilang bersama angin. Panti dan Chiyu hanya terpana melihatnya. Kemudian mulai berjalan sesuai arah yang telah ditentukan masing-masing.

Pertama, Phantom menemui bukit berbatu besar yang menghadangnya untuk melanjutkan pencarian.

"Batunya segede apa'an ya?" Phantom bertanya-tanya sendiri sambil melihat sekeliling kiri kanan bukit itu, bahkan sempat mengelilinginya. Ini membuktikan bahwa bukitnya cukup besar.

"Gimana hancurin batu segede ini, ya...?" Phantom berpikir keras, dan...

"Oh iya...! Itu caranya." Serunya tiba-tiba.

Dia mulai meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di bukit dan memanaskannya. Reaktor nuklir kalor di badan yang menjadi kemampuan alamiahnya membuat itu menjadi mudah. Belum sampai 5 menit, bukitnya memuai dengan cepat sehingga kelihatan kasat mata, retak perlahan-lahan, sampai hancur keseluruhannya, menjadi batuan yang lebih kecil.

"Kalau gini jadi inget waktu itu, deh..."

Phantom mengingat sewaktu liburan L-Panti, saat semuanya ke pantai, ada tsunami yang melanda tempatnya, dan dimusnahkan gelombang pelabuhan itu dengan cara yang sama seperti bagaimana dia menghancurkan bukit berbatu itu.

"Oke, tinggal lewat aja."

Dia berencana melanjutkan perjalanan,...

"Tunggu...!"

...kalau belum dihadang orang lain

"Maaf, tapi kau siapa?" Tanya Phantom kepada orang yang terlihat sebaya dengannya.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, kamu siapa?" Orang itu tanya balik. Tapi tanggapannya justru di luar harapannya. Phantom melihat sambil terpana.

"Ini..., kota apa...?" tanyanya lirih menunjuk ke suatu tempat yang luas.

Kedua, Panti melewati hutan lebat dengan mulusnya. Sebenarnya wajar saja, karena dia sendiri adalah robot berbentuk piring terbang yang memiliki 360 tangan, tapi saat ini hanya 2 yang dipakainya.

"Semak-semaknya cukup banyak." Ujarnya sendiri. "Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

Setelah sekian lama melewati berbagai macam semak, bunga, buah, paku, jamur, lumut, rumput, dan tentu saja, pohon, akhirnya dia bisa lewat dari tempat itu.

"Akhirnya... bisa lewat juga." Panti bernapas lega.

Dia mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Di hadapannya, ada gua batu yang terlihat mendaki ke atas. Tiba-tiba saja, tanah disekitarnya dirasa berguncang. Panti ikut merasakan itu juga.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya heran.

Ternyata, dari mulut gua tersebut, muncullah sebuah batu besar dengan cepat menggelinding menuju ke bawahnya, dan Panti ada di jalannya.

"Oh, tidak." Katanya gawat.

Panti mulai mengeluarkan 20 tangannya, membentuk meriam laser serta membidik batunya.

"Siap, sedia..."

Batunya semakin mendekat, lebih mendekat, dan...

"Tembak...!"

Semua lasernya menembak pada batu yang menggelinding itu, tapi ini belum bisa menghancurkannya. Panti terus menembakkan lasernya. Sampai beberapa senti saja darinya itulah batunya dapat hancur seketika, menjadi kecil-kecil.

"Kalau begini ternyata percuma." Panti langsung menyembunyikan tangan-tangannya lagi dan pergi keluar dari hutan itu, tapi...

"Tunggu, jalan masuknya tadi kemana, ya?"

...dia sendiri lupa jalan awalnya dari hutan itu. Walaupun robot, rupanya dia sedikit, "bodoh."

"Dasar, akunya jarang di-update!" Panti menepuk dahinya, menghina dirinya.

Terakhir, Chiyu masih berusaha keras agar bisa menelusuri hutan itu. Tapi malang tak dapat ditolak, mujur tak dapat diraih, ternyata dia mendapat sial silih berganti. Yang pertama, dia terjebak sulur panjang yang sangat banyak, saking banyaknya, sangat sulit untuk bisa keluar dari sana.

Setelah berusaha cukup lama, akhirnya bisa terlepas sulur-sulur itu dari badannya. Langsung saja dibuang sulur-sulur itu menjauh.

"Huuh... Sabar, Chiyu. Sabar." Ucapnya sendiri sambil menarik napas panjang, dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Sebentar kemudian, Chiyu masuk dalam hutan kaktus tinggi dan lebat, seluruh badannya penuh dengan duri-duri yang sangat menyakitkan. Sambil meringis kesakitan, dia mencabuti duri-duri itu satu persatu.

Sambil mencabut dedurian dari badannya, dia berkata. "Sabar, Chiyu. Sabar." Setelah cukup lama, akhirnya badannya bebas dari duri dan kembali melanjutkan perjalannya. Karena sangat lama berjalan, dia menjadi sangat kelelahan. Ternyata, dia sudah sampai di ujung hutan. Langsung saja dia berlari dan melompat melewati semak-semak kecil. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya...?

"A... A... Apa ini?" Chiyu menganga melihat keadaan tempatnya sekarang.

Rupanya, bukan kota yang diharapkan, malah padang pasir luas yang kering, tandus, sangat panas, dan banyak tulang belulang, entah itu manusia, ataupun hewan, yang dilihatnya.

"INI KETERLALUAN...!" Chiyu marah besar. Dia celingukan ke segala arah, demi memastikan tidak ada orang.

"Baik, disini sepi." Ujarnya tenang, dan berniat mengeluarkan kekuatan rahasianya.

"Dengan kekuatan cahaya, keluarkanlah kekuatan sesungguhnya. Atas perintah dari mastermu, Chiyu. Tunjukkanlah dirimu. ACTIVATE!"

Gauntlet kesayangannya langsung muncul bersarang di lengan kanannya. Dengan cepat, sebuah kartu menyembul keluar dari gauntlet. Chiyu melihat apa yang keluar.

"Hmm...Barklion, ya?" Pikirnya. "Oke. Akan kupakai ini saja." Chiyu langsung mengaktifkan kartunya.

"BARKLION"

Terpanggil seekor singa yang terbuat dari kayu dan bulunya dikelilingi daun hijau meraung dengan kerasnya.

"Barklion, dengarkan baik-baik." Jelas Chiyu. "Daerah ini gersang dan sangat panas, jadi aku minta tolong kau untuk membuat hutan yang luas disini."

Barklion mengangguk dan meraung sekuat tenaga ke padang pasir. Dalam sekejap, daerah tersebut ditumbuhi pohon dalam jumlah banyak. Melihat ini, Chiyu merasa puas.

"Barklion, kembalilah." Pintanya. Barklion langsung berubah menjadi kartu lagi. Chiyu memutuskan memakai Jetpack untuk keluar dari sana, daripada harus kesal dengan begitu banyak penderitaan yang dilewatinya.

Kembali ke Phantom...

"Kota Jayanegara...?" Dia bingung sendiri.

"Iya. Dinamai begitu karena dulu saat perang sering 'berjaya'." Jawab Aldo, orang yang ditemui Phantom pertama kali.

"Tapi, nih kota hebat juga. Sudahlah luas, 'jaya' lagi." Phantom terkagum.

Saat ini, dia sedang berkeliling kota Jayanegara. Aldo membawanya kepada perjalanan yang menyenangkan hatinya. Penduduk yang ramah, keadaan yang bersih, rapi lagi tenteram, semua itu membuatnya serasa sedang berada di kota yang sangat sempurna.

"Jadi, lain kali kalau jalan-jalan bawa teman-teman, atau sanak famili kesini. Mereka kan bisa liat keindahan kota ini juga." Saran Aldo.

"Yah, aku aja tinggal di kapal terbang, nyuruh pula bawa sanak famili kesini." Ujar Phantom. "Tapi, sebelum kesini memang bawa teman, sih."

"Oh, ya, mana mereka...?" Tanya Aldo tak sabaran.

Phantom hanya menunjuk kelangit. "Tuh, yang mau jatuh kesini."

Mendengar kata 'jatuh', Aldo kelabakan. Panti yang bodinya banyak goresan serta Chiyu yang badannya memang agak hancur babak belur terlihat terjun dari langit menuju Phantom. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua mendarat sempurna. Semua yang menyaksikan bertepuk tangan ria seakan-akan itu sebuah atraksi sirkus.

"Phantom. Aku cari-cari kemana, rupanya dirimu ada disini." Chiyu memeluk Phantom erat, membuat yang dipeluk heran tujuh keliling.

"Ternyata, kau sudah dapat kota untuk kita tinggal sementara." Ujar Panti sambil melihat-lihat disekitarnya. "Lain kali kalau ketemu bilang sama kami, dong."

"Ya, akunya udah terlanjur dibawa keliling kota." Kata Phantom sambil melihat Aldo. "Ko kan bilang suruh bawa teman, nih merekanya udah datang."

Aldo ngangak tak karuan melihat mereka bertiga, baginya serasa melihat bintang 'jatuh' langsung dari langit. Dia seraya berkata dengan paniknya...

"Kalian bertiga, ikut aku ke kantor ayahku...!"

"Loh?" Yang disuruh serentak bingung sendiri. "Kami, ke kantor ayahmu...?"

Di kantor walikota, ayahnya Aldo alias bapak walikota Jayanegara mengerutkan alisnya melihat dimana Phantom, Panti, dan Chiyu tinggal. Aldo juga terkejut melihatnya.

"L-Panti, Tech Tower, dan kota GNu...?" Pak walikota bingung. "Saya tahu itu dimana, tapi jaraknya terlampau jauh dari kota ini."

"Apa...!" Phantom, Panti, dan Chiyu kaget setengah hidup.

"Jadi, aku gak bisa pulang...?" Chiyu bertanya-tanya.

"Well. In this time, I should miss my home." Ujar Panti.

"Yah, gimana dengan anggota L-Panti yang lain, ya?" Phantom khawatir.

"Kalian kenal tempat yang lain, gak?" Tanya Aldo.

Mereka bertiga menggeleng bersama sambil serentak berkata, "Gak ada."

"Ya sudah, untuk sementara kalian bertiga tinggal disini dulu." Pak walikota memberikan solusi untuk masalah mereka. Mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang terdengar.

"Pak, serius nih. Kami boleh tinggal disini...?" Tanya Phantom.

"Ya, disamping rumah bapak ada rumah kecil. Mungkin kalian bisa tinggal disana untuk sementara."

"Yeaaahh...!" Mereka bertiga lompat-lompat girang karena menemukan tempat tinggal baru, dan bisa tinggal disana sebagai 'keluarga' bahagia dan aneh.

Untuk Aldo sendiri, dia berkata, "Ayah memang baik, mau ngasih rumah itu untuk mereka bertiga."

"Ya, kita manusia harus saling tolong menolong." Ujar pak walikota.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain, tempat yang bernama Alengkaraya. Dengan langitnya yang gelap gulita, di sebuah gunung tinggi, terdapat markas rahasia. Hutan-hutan disekelilingnya terlihat dan terasa sangat menyeramkan, semua terasa kosong. Dari luar markas terlihat seorang dengan badan kekar, besar, dan mungkin kuat, memandang hutan sambil senyum menyeringai.

"Aku suka keadaan sekarang." Katanya. "Gelap, sepi, dan mengerikan, andaikan bumi seperti ini juga, pasti aku bisa menguasai dunia."

Terdengar seseorang yang lain memanggilnya. Orangnya gemuk pendek.

"Haegemon, kau dimana...?"

Orang yang bernama Haegemon langsung menyahut, "Ya, Warau-san, aku disini."

"Berhenti memanggilku Warau-san...!" Tegas orang yang bernama, 'Warau-san'.

"Apa sih, gitu aja marah." Haegemon ngomel. "Lagian, salah sendiri buat nama kayak gitu."

"Aku bilang hentikan...!" Warau-san makin gondok.

"Kalian berdua, berhentilah main kelahi begitu. Seperti anak kecil saja." Ada orang lain lagi yang mendengar mereka berdua adu mulut. Badan bungkuk tinggi, dengan jambang, rambut, dan kumis putih serta badannya terdapat tancapan panah disana sini. Namanya ada dalam pewayangan sebagai korban pembunuhan Srikandi.

"Loh, Dewabrata...?" Warau-san mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hah, ternyata resi Bisma. Kukira siapa." Ujar Haegemon ketus.

"Hentikan misi ini...!" Seru Dewabrata. "Kalian telah membuat kesalahan besar kalau masih ingin melanjutkan penguasaan dunia..."

"...dan apakah membangkitkanmu juga kesalahan besar...?" Tanya Haegemon berang. "Terimakasih terhadapku, kau masih bisa hidup dari perang Bhatarayudha dahulu. Aku juga ingin membangkitkan kembali Raja Rahwana, karena dulu dia adalah tokoh yang sangat kuat."

"Cukup...!" Dewabrata marah. "Menggunakan Raja Rahwana untuk menguasai dunia dalam kegelapan adalah hal yang paling kubenci dalam kisah sekarang. Untung saja dalam cerita kitab Ramayana tidak ada yang seperti itu...!"

Dengan mendengus kesal, Haegemon keluar dari markas itu, sementara Dewabrata pergi kedalam markas, tapi Warau-san...

"Loh, aku ngapain disini...?"

Sementara itu, Phantom, Panti dan Chiyu melihat rumah baru mereka yang tepat di samping rumah walikota. Mereka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

"Beuh...!" Seru Phantom. "Ini rumah, kok..."

"Kecil...?" Sambung Panti.

"Kukira lantai dua, ternyata tidak." Chiyu geleng-geleng kepala karena harapannya meleset.

"Jadi, kalian gak suka rumah ini...?" Tanya pak walikota. Mendengar itu, spontan mereka bertiga kaget.

"Eh, enggak kok. Kami suka, hehehehe..." Mereka bohong soal itu, tapi pak walikota tidak curiga.

"Ya sudah, aku dan ayahku mau pulang dulu." Ujar Aldo. "Kalau kalian masih bingung soal rumah ini, tanya denganku saja."

"Okedeh." Jawab mereka serentak.

"Kalian tinggal dirumah ini baik-baik, ya." Pak walikota meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Sampai ketemu lagi besok..." Aldo melambaikan tangan pada mereka.

"Dadah..." Mereka bertiga balas melambaikan tangan. Setelah walikota dan Aldo masuk rumah, ketiganya langsung bernapas lega.

"Untung gak ketahuan kita bohong, kalau gak bisa berabe." Kata Phantom. "Ngarap yang lebih, eh ternyata gak kesampean."

Panti dan Chiyu mengangguk pelan, membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Phantom.

Krek, NgeeEEeekk...

Phantom membuka pintu sepelan yang dibisanya, tapi tetap saja berderik. Dia diikuti oleh Panti dan Chiyu memasuki rumah baru mereka. Didalamnya masih kotor, terbukti dengan Phantom yang tak sengaja menginjak sebuah daun kering. Bagian ruang tamu, ruang makan, MCK, dapur dan gudang juga kotor. Di ruang kamar hanya ada satu kasur, tapi terhitung cukup luas untuk mereka bertiga. Di belakang dan depan rumah juga ada taman, tapi sayangnya banyak tanaman tak terurus, bahkan ada juga yang malah mati. Sebenarnya, rumah itu lantai dua, tapi Chiyu tidak bisa melihat lantai kedua karena tertutupi dedaunan. Disana juga ada kamar lagi, tapi tetap saja kotor, penuh dengan sarang laba-laba dan debu.

Mereka bertiga memutuskan..., "Rumah ini harus segera dibersihkan luar dalam."

Dengan cepat, mereka bagi tugas. "Aku bersihin bagian lantai bawah." Kata Phantom.

"Aku lantai atas." Sambung Panti.

"Kalau gitu, aku bersihin diluar rumah...!" Seru Chiyu senang.

Mereka tos bersama. "Mari kita bersihkan rumah ini sebersih-bersihnya...!"

Mereka bertiga langsung berpencar. Phantom segera menyapu lantai, mengepel, membersihkan debu, merapikan kamar, menyusun rak makanan yang ada di dapur, karena kebetulan makanannya masih belum kadaluarsa dan menyusun sofa. Malahan, membetulkan pipa dapur yang bocor, menguras bak mandi, membetulkan atap bocor, membersihkan jendela, mengecat rumah, membetulkan kursi dan pintu rusak, membetulkan listrik rumah, memasang lampu dan banyak pekerjaan rumah lain yang harusnya untuk cowok, bisa dilakukannya.

Sementara untuk Panti, kerjaannya hampir sama dengan Phantom. Bedanya, untuk urusan menyapu dan membersihkan debu otomatis sudah dia lakukan. Dengan menggunakan 'tangan'-nya yang dibentuk menjadi kipas raksasa, diserap debu-debu sekeliling dan dimasukkan kedalam filter yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Dia juga membersihkan daun-daun kering yang ada di atap rumah, sehingga nampak oleh orang sekitar lantai dua.

Untuk Chiyu, dia menyapu bagian depan dan belakang rumah, membersihkan parit, menanam tanaman dan membuang bekas daun dan gulma, memangkas tanaman semak yang kebetulan juga ada di depan rumah, menyiram tanaman, dan karena Aldo memberikan banyak bunga yang kelebihan dirumahnya, Chiyu menanam bunga tersebut untuk menghias bagian depan balkon atas. Pekerjaan itu mereka lanjutkan sampai malam hari tepat jam 7.

"Akhirnya, selesai juga..." Mereka agaknya sudah capek membersihkan rumah baru sampai seharian. Mereka senang bisa melakukan tugas itu, apalagi sambil bekerja sama. Tapi, satu hal yang dari tadi asik nyangkut di pikiran Phantom keluar begitu saja.

"Nah loh, kok kita bertiga bisa jadi kompakan begini, ya?"

Panti dan Chiyu juga baru menyadari itu. Mereka bekerja, tapi tak satupun tahu bagaimana bisa mereka seirama seperti waktu tadi.

"Iya juga, ya. Aku malah baru mikir lagi." Pikir Panti.

"Aku juga sama." Ujar Chiyu.

Mereka bertiga berpikir keras menemukan jawaban yang dicari, tapi...

"Hahahaha..." Yang ada mereka malah ketawa.

"Gak usah dipikirin, deh. Capek..." Mereka serempak berkata demikian, dan lanjut tertawa lagi tanpa menyadari bahwa seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah. Phantom segera membukakan pintu.

"Oh, ternyata Aldo, ya." Kata Phantom. "Rumahnya udah bersih, kok. Silahkan masuk."

"Gak apa-apa kok, kalian hebat juga bersihkan rumah ini." Puji Aldo. "Aku kesini mau ngajak kalian ke konser musik."

"Konser musik?" Panti dan Chiyu ikutan denger.

"Ya. Hari ini, seorang artis remaja cewek terkenal mau manggung di Taman Serbaguna. Ayahku gak bisa kesana karena ada urusan penting, dan tak mungkin aku pergi kesana sendirian."

"Eh, gimana bilangnya, ya?" Phantom bingung menjawab keinginan Aldo. "Kami bukannya gak mau. Tapi kami udah capek, pengen istirahat. Dan..."

Kruuuuukk...Bunyi itu bersumber dari Phantom dan Chiyu. Apalagi kalau itu tiada lain dan tiada bukan, adalah suara keroncongan perut. Aldo sweatdrop ke Phantom, sedangkan Panti pasang muka gaje ke Chiyu. Yang diliatin malah nyengir.

"Ehehe... Kami laper." Kata Chiyu dan Phantom sambil tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ya, udah deh kalau emang gitu." Ujar Aldo menyayangkan. "Padahal disana ada makanan gratis, loh..."

"LET'S GOOO...!" Phantom dan Chiyu berseru sama-sama, Aldo dan Panti pingsan.

Setting Swap: Di Taman Serbaguna...

"Kenyaaaaaang..." Phantom dan Chiyu sudah puas menikmati, 'makanan gratis' mereka. Aldo makan juga, tapi sedikit. Panti sama sekali tidak merasa lapar, lagipula dia kan, robot.

"Aku rasa, sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bisa mengerti manusia." Kata Panti. "Kalian harusnya lebih sepertiku, menjadi robot. Enak, loh, jadi aku. Kalian tidak akan merasakan lapar. Pokoknya hidup senang."

"Orang laper gak bisa ditahan...!" Seru Chiyu dan Phantom mengagetkan robot kita yang satu itu.

Aldo membisikkan sesuatu pada Panti. "Udah, biarin aja mereka maunya gimana. Kan yang ngajak aku."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan 'cewek'?" Bisik Panti balik.

"Kalo keinginan cewek gak diturutin, kau bisa babak belur dihajar mereka berdua." Jawab Aldo perlahan, tapi dengan nada suara menakutkan. Panti mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, taman menjadi agak gelap. Di panggung, seorang MC dengan semangat berapi-api memulai konser musiknya.

"Baiklah, penonton sekalian. Terimakasih atas kesabarannya. Tanpa memperpanjang waktu lagi, kita mulai acara konser musik. Kita sambut, artis muda belia dari kota Jayanegara. Ini dia...!"

Semua lampu tertuju pada gadis muda yang memegang mikrofon di atas panggung. Phantom, Panti dan Chiyu terpesona melihat gadis itu. Aldo hanya tersenyum.

"Nah inilah artis yang kumaksudkan tadi, loh..."

"Wah, cantik. Kayak Legendary...!" Phantom terkesima.

"Aku malah mikir dia mirip Rena." Kata Chiyu takjub.

"Kalian lagi ngomongin siapa, sih?" Tanya Panti bingung sendiri.

Musik sudah mulai main. Semua penonton memberikan applause pertama, termasuk juga Phantom, Panti dan Chiyu. Lagu yang dinyanyikan adalah:

Cherrybelle: I'll Be There For You Lyrics

Pre: Sedihnya diriku merindukanmu..rindukanmu...  
Katakan padaku arti diriku…dihatimu..

Bridge:Ku kan ada ...untukmu...  
Kau selalu ...dihatiku...

Chor: Everytime you miss me, you need me, remember me  
I will come to you i promise you, i love you

Everytime you miss me, you need me call me call me  
I will come to you i promise you, i'll be there for you...

For you...

End: I'll be there for you...

Semua penonton terkesima dan, sekali lagi memberikan applause meriah pada sang penyanyi remaja. Tapi ternyata tak semua orang menyukainya.

"Aku muak dengan ini, akan ku hancurkan semuanya...!"

Haegemon muncul dari belakang menuju ke depan panggung, tapi dihalang oleh seorang kru penjaga.

"Hey, kau dari mana, siapa namamu...?" Tanya orang itu. Haegemon tidak menanggapinya. Dia malah melempar stiker gambar kepulan asap jamur ke lantai.

"Keluarlah, Dhearu...!" Seru Haegemon sambil kabur. Panggung berubah, dan...

"DHEARU...!"

Panggungnya berubah menjadi monster panggung berkaki dan berlengan dua. Matanya merah menyala, serta hiasan panggung diatas dan dibawahnya menjadi giginya.

Sang penyanyi ketakutan. Semua penonton kocar-kacir kesana-kemari menyelamatkan diri dari monster panggung raksasa. "DHEARU...!"

BUM...BUM...BUM... Langkah sang monster menyebabkan tanah disekitarnya bergetar sangat hebat. Dari mulutnya, yang tentu saja panggung terbuka lebar, tersembur...

"Tali Hiasan Panggung...!"

Semua penonton terikat oleh hiasan panggung yang kelihatannya terbuat dari kertas biasa, tapi ternyata ikatannya cukup kuat, membuatnya untuk sulit dilepaskan dari korban. Phantom, Panti, Chiyu dan Aldo melihat semua kejadian itu juga.

"Loh, ada apa ini?" Tanya Panti panik.

"Disini berbahaya, kita harus pergi sekarang juga...!" Seru Aldo.

"Tapi, gimana dengan semua orang yang terikat...?" Tanya Chiyu.

Phantom dengan tegas suara berkata, "Biar aku aja yang pergi, kalian semua keluar dari sini...!"

Mereka bertiga sontak kaget. "Apa...!"

"Artis cewek itu masih ada di mulut si monster, dan kalau sempat mereka keluar Taman serbaguna, bisa-bisa semua orang bakalan diikat juga. Aku tahu gimana cara mengalahkannya."

Mereka bertiga tidak rela melepas Phantom begitu saja, tapi belum sempat memikirkan cara lain, bayangan raksasa melintas, dan...

"DHEARU...!"

Kaki Dhearu menginjak mereka. Untungnya semua selamat, tapi Phantom terpisah dari kelompoknya sendiri. Melihat ini, Panti dan Chiyu membawa Aldo keluar dari Taman Serbaguna. Sementara itu, perhatian Dhearu tertuju pada Phantom saja. Dia mengeluarkan senjatanya.

"Hey, monster. Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dengan ini...!"

Tembakan Desert Eagle milik Phantom sama sekali tidak meleset, semua mengenai kepala Dhearu. Phantom langsung menerjang sang monster panggung, berniat untuk memukulnya. Tapi dia justru masuk dalam mulut sang monster.

Setelah masuk, Phantom malah heran. "Tadi aku mau numbuk, kok malah kesini...?"

"Tolong, tolong aku...!" Seru seseorang tak jauh dari posisinya berada.

Phantom menyadari bahwa penyanyinya masih terperangkap dalam mulut Dhearu. Dia segera menolong sang artis yang ternyata juga terikat. Phantom pun melepaskan ikatannya. Setelah bebas, sang artis merasa sangat berterimakasih.

"Oh, terimakasih ya, kak. Kakak membebaskanku."

"Loh, kok kakak?" Phantom bingung. "Maaf, tapi aku boleh nanya, gak? Umurmu berapa, sih?"

"15 tahun, kak." Jawab sang artis. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Lah, jangan manggil kakak, dong. Umur kita berdua sama, 15 tahun" Kata Phantom."Oh, ya. Perkenalkan namaku..."

"Kalian terperangkap juga, hehehe..." Tawa sinis seseorang mengagetkan mereka berdua. Phantom langsung melihat ke belakang. Ternyata, Haegemon melihat semuanya, apa yang dilakukan kedua gadis tersebut.

"Ya, walaupun kalian bebas, bukan berarti yang diluar sana juga." Ujar Haegemon dengan nada sinis. "Dhearu ini akan mengikat semua yang mengenai talinya, dan tak akan ada satupun orang yang akan bisa menolong, termasuk kalian. Muhahaha..."

"Katakan, siapa namamu?" Tanya Phantom serius. "Dan mau apa kau?"

"Namaku Haegemon...!" Serunya dengan suara bangga. "Aku adalah monster berdarah, pembunuh ulung berdarah dingin, dan juga..."

"...tukang bacot berdarah panas. Itu cocok denganmu." Potong Phantom. Haegemon mulai naik pitam. "Apa katamu...?"

"Dhearu, sembur mereka berdua tanpa sisa...!" Perintah Haegemon.

"Tali Hiasan Panggung...!"

Dhearu langsung membuka mulutnya untuk menyembur Phantom dan sang artis. Melihat kesempatan itu, mereka berdua melompat jauh. Untung waktunya tepat, sehingga mereka berdua tidak terikat. Sang artis jantungan, Phantom mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Ya udah, sekarang pergi dari sini dan jangan kembali lagi." Kata Phantom, sang artis langsung saja kabur dari sana, tapi melihat ada banyak orang yang terikat, dia punya rencana lain.

"Dhearu, hancurkan dia...!" Perintah Haegemon diatas kepala monster panggung miliknya. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Dhearu melakukannya.

"DHEARU...!"

Sang monster memukul Phantom, tapi saat diangkat kepalan tinjunya, tidak ada bekasnya sama sekali.

"Aneh sekali, kemana anak itu?" Tanya Haegemon bingung. Tiba-tiba, Dhearu merasa kesemutan, sehingga berlututlah dia menahan kesakitan. Haegemon yang melihat kejadian ini malah tambah bingung.

"Hey, Dhearu. Kau kenapa...?"

"Itu adalah virus milikku sendiri, tau...!" Seru Phantom yang ternyata ada di hadapan Dhearu tanpa cacat. "Virus itu gunanya untuk membekukan musuh. Jadi kalau sempat dia kena virus itu lagi, bisa-bisa dia sudah jadi es duluan."

"Kurang ajar kau...!" Haegemon berang.

Phantom hanya tersenyum tipis, dan anehnya langsung berubah menjadi kepulan debu. Warnanya sangat hitam, dan melayang mengelilingi Dhearu secara keseluruhan. Melihat ini, Haegemon melompat menjauh.

Dari debu itu, keluar teriakan. "Serangan Dewa Hacker...!"

Kepulan debu hitam langsung berubah menjadi kepalan tinju yang jumlahnya sangat banyak, serta mengeroyok Dhearu habis-habisan. Dhearu sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi. Kumpulan kepalan tinju itu langsung bersatu, berubah menjadi Phantom kembali. Dia melakukan serangannya yang terakhir.

Phantom meniru pose untuk kamehameha, dan mengumpulkan debu hitam disekelilingnya. Setelah berkumpul menjadi bola besar, dia berteriak...

"Dark Virus Blast...!"

Serangannya menghantam langsung Dhearu. Semua virus menghancurkan sang monster panggung.

"DHEARUUU..." Dhearu menghilang, stikernya terbakar, dan panggungnya kembali seperti semula. Haegemon kesal.

"Arrggh, siapa kau...?"

"Namaku Nuclear Phantom Trojan." Jawab Phantom santai. "Cukup panggil aku Phantom, dan aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi lain kali."

"Heh, sepertinya harapanmu takkan terkabul." Haegemon menghilang, tapi Phantom diam. Sementara itu, semua orang bebas karena bantuan Panti, Chiyu, Aldo, dan artis yang ditolong Phantom.

"Rina, makasih ya, udah tolongin kami." Kata Aldo pada artis itu, yang ternyata bernama Rina.

"Ya, sama-sama." Jawabnya. "Aku udah ditolong sama teman kalian yang namanya Phantom. Jadi aku juga ingin menolong orang lain."

"Sekali lagi, terimakasih, ya..." Panti dan Chiyu membungkuk hormat. Rina hanya tersenyum.

"Ya, sama-sama. Aku senang bisa lihat kalian selamat. Tapi aku baru liat ada robot beginian." Katanya sambil melihat pada Panti.

"Oh, dia namanya Panti." Chiyu memperkenalkan Panti, dan dirinya. "Kalau yang cowok namanya Aldo. Oh, ya. Namaku Sylvia Machiyu. Cukup panggil aku Chiyu saja. Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Chiyu berjabat tangan dengan Rina, begitu pula dengan Panti dan Aldo.

Sementara itu, Phantom bertanya-tanya sambil bingung.

"Haegemon sama monster itu, ngapain disini ya?" pikirnya sendiri. "Tapi, apapun itu, pasti sangat buruk."

Terpaan angin menghembus ke Phantom. Awan hitam tebal bergerak menuju Taman Serbaguna. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan kota Jayanegara. Dia berniat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Jam 04.00 pagi, di Jayanegara...

Saat itu, Panti sedang mencuci piring kotor bekas makan semalam karena kemarin malam Phantom minta makan lagi. Panti terlihat sangat cepat mengerjakan tugasnya itu, tapi bukan berarti dia juga fokus melakukannya.

Flashback Mode On: Unoa Panti

Di Tech Tower, Panti, Pandu, Lapas dan Lapat sedang mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Semua robot dari seluruh penjuru datang untuk bersenang-senang sambil menikmati malam. Disana, makanan robot, yang kebanyakan adalah minyak disediakan dengan gratis.

"Man, this is the greatest day in my whole life...!" Seru si robot mobil, Lapas.

"Yeah, you're right." Lapat, sang robot hovercraft setuju. "It's not like we can do this everyday, and every robot like this very much, like we all do."

"Well, about that. I have to say I couldn't agree more. You're with me, aren't you?" Tanya Pandu, si robot helikopter pada sahabatnya, yang tak lain adalah Panti.

Panti hanya tertawa. "Yes, I am. But I feel that I'm missing something."

Pandu tercengang. "Missing something, are you sure? I don't feel anything other than satisfied with this party."

Tiba-tiba, sebuah kertas nyangkut di belakang kepala Panti. Lapas langsung mengambil kertas itu.

"Hey guys, is there any of you know what's this...?" Tanya Lapas heran.

"Oh, I know that." Jawab Lapat. "That's a piece of paper. Am I right...?"

Lapas pingsan. Panti menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Of course, Lapat. We all know that's a piece of paper." Ujarnya. "W hat was Lapas asking is do we know anything about this mark..?"

Lapat dan Pandu meng-o-kan saja. Panti memutuskan membawa kertas itu bersamanya, sekedar ingin tahu isinya saja.

"I guess I'll take this paper with me. Who knows what will happen next." Panti langsung meninggalkan Pandu, Lapat, dan Lapas yang masih pingsan.

"Now, what should I do with you, oh little paper." Pikir Panti. Respon kertas itu...

(You have to read me.)

"Wait, what the heck...?" Panti heran, karena kertasnya bertulis sendiri.

(Oh, come on. You never see me, from the beginning...?)

Panti menggeleng. "No, what do you want with me anyway?"

(I'll tell you something interesting.)

"Interesting...?" Panti heran lagi. "What...?"

(Listen, you're destined to travel a town with certain people. Believe me when I say this. If you come with me right now, you'll experience an amazing adventure you never have before in your life.)

"Wait, really...?" Panti mulai senang. "I'd love to. Take me."

Kertasnya mulai menghisap badan Panti. Yang dihisap merasa sangat penasaran. Dia sama sekali tidak berpikir apa yang akan dilaluinya kalau dia ikut. Dia pergi, tapi baru ingat akan semua temannya.

Flashback Mode Off

Panti hanya mendesah panjang setelah memikirkan itu. Dia menyesali apa yang diperbuatnya.

"Betapa bodohnya aku. Kenapa aku mau saja ikut dengan dia?"

Tapi, disatu sisi, dia berpikir ada benarnya juga apa yang dituliskan si kertas aneh tersebut. Dia memang mengalami perjalanan yang belum pernah dialami seumur hidupnya.

"Tapi, aku tetap merasa senang." Hiburnya sendiri. "Setidaknya, aku bisa menemui orang-orang baik. Phantom, Chiyu."

Jam 06.00 pagi, Panti, 'berjemur' diluar rumah. Tenaga mesinnya hampir habis, sehingga harus diisi ulang. Dia mengeluarkan sepasang panel surya besar untuk menyerap tenaga matahari. Listriknya memang dari tenaga surya, dan itu membuat dia hampir tidak punya emisi sama sekali.

Aldo yang sedang jogging melintas tepat di hadapan Panti. Dengan heran, dia bertanya. "Panti, sedang apa kau disini, berjemur lagi...?"

"Aku lagi ngecas." Jawab Panti. "Listrikku berasal dari tenaga surya, dan dari kemarin aku belum isi ulang tenagaku."

"Oh, jadi kau ini robot rendah emisi, ya...?" Duga Aldo. "Hebat, aku baru tahu kalau ada juga yang sepertimu di dunia ini."

"Ya, begitulah." Respon Panti sambil berusaha konsen mengumpulkan tenaga surya. Aldo lanjut jogging paginya lagi.

15 menit sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengisi kembali tenaganya. Setelah selesai, Panti melihat rumahnya.

"Hmm, aku akan membereskan rumah ini sampai sedetil-detilnya." Ujarnya sendiri. "Kalau begini, harus mengeluarkan jurus andalanku. Ayo kita mulai...!"

Panti bergegas masuk rumahnya, dia mengambil sapu, pel, tempat pel, kemoceng, kain lap, serokan, sapu lidi, tong sampah, penyiram air, pembersih jendela, dan penyemprotnya juga.

"Akan kubersihkan rumah ini, mumpung Phantom dan Chiyu masih tidur." Gumamnya. "Kalau Phantom, sih, wajar bangun kesiangan. Dia kan melawan monster aneh semalam. Tapi kalau Chiyu...?"

Panti berhenti berpikir. Dia langsung mengeluarkan tangan-tangannya yang berjumlah banyak itu. Memang, dia tidak memutuskan untuk memakai semua tangannya sekaligus, melainkan hanya 5 pasang saja.

5 tangan pertama melaksanakan tugasnya, yaitu menyapu, mengepel, membersihkan debu, mengelap, dan membuang tong sampah. Sedangkan 5 tangan yang lainnya keluar rumah. Tugasnya menyapu halaman, menyiram tanaman, menguras parit, dan membersihkan jendela di dua lantai.

Jendela lantai bawah hanya dua, sehingga dengan waktu singkat jendela bawah bersih kinclong seperti baru. 2 tangan untuk jendela bawah segera menggeliat ke lantai atas. Di sana juga, Phantom dan Chiyu masih molor menikmati istirahat mereka. Dengan sigap, tangan-tangan pembersih jendela mengelap debu yang menempel di kaca kamar lantai atas.

Tiba-tiba, tangan penyemprot membuka jendela, bergerak menuju wajah Phantom yang terlihat masih menyusuri alam mimpi, dan tanpa sengaja menyemprotnya kasar berkali-kali seakan-akan itu jendela kotor beneran.

Karena terganggu dengan semprotan bertubi-tubi, Phantom terjaga juga dari tidurnya. "Wah, apa itu barusan...!"

Kaget mendengar suara orang lain, tangan itu terpaku tak bergerak. Begitu juga Phantom. Dia dan tangan itu saling berpandangan dengan penuh keheranan.

"Uuh... kakak ngapain, sih. Lagi liburan sekolah juga..." Chiyu mengigau, membuat Phantom dan si tangan memandangnya.

"Aku baru tahu Chiyu bisa ngigo juga." Ujar Phantom dengan nada aneh.

Sekarang, gantian Chiyu yang sial. Tangan pengelap jendela masuk dan meraba-raba apa yang dilaluinya. Menurut si tangan, muka Chiyu mirip dinding rumah yang lagi diampelas sama yang membangun. Maka, tangan pengelap jendela mencoba, 'meratakan' muka Chiyu, yang mungkin membuatnya mirip muka setan.

Chiyu juga terganggu dengan pengelap jendela yang dari tadi asik menggosok ke wajahnya. Itulah yang membuatnya langsung bangun.

"Aduh, mukaku. Apa'an, sih...?"

Suara Chiyu membuat si tangan tertegun. Chiyu apalagi, yang terdiam batu. Kembali mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Eits. Cukup...!" Seru Phantom memecah suasana hening. "Kok kita jadi senasib gini, sih...?"

"Kau juga diganggu, ya...?" Tanya Chiyu.

Kedua tangan itu kontan kabur keluar kamar. Alat-alat pembersih jendela juga terjatuh dari pegangan mereka. Phantom berseru, "Kejar mereka...!"

Phantom keluar dari kamar lewat jendela, dan melompat dari atap. Chiyu berseru pada kawan gilanya, "Woi, alat pembersih jendelanya ketinggalan...!"

Kedua tangan yang jadi korban kejaran Phantom kabur kesana kemari. Yang mengejar dengan semangat mengikuti gerak-gerik tangan-tangan panik lagi takut. Phantom dan dua tangan robot malah lari-larian di sekeliling rumah.

Sementara itu, Chiyu yang turun ke lantai bawah bertemu Panti.

"Panti, liat dua tangan lewat sini, gak...!" Tanya Chiyu panik.

"Dua tangan...?" Panti berpikir. "Maksudmu tanganku. Kalau itu, cari aja. Disini ada, diluar pun ada."

Melihat ada percabangan tangan Panti, Chiyu kaget. "Tunggu, berapa tangan yang kau keluarkan saat ini...!"

"Aku punya 360 tangan." Jawab Panti datar. "Saat ini, aku baru memakai 10 saja."

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Chiyu keluar rumah. Larinya yang ngebut membuat Panti terkejut. Tapi, justru kemalanganlah yang menimpa Chiyu.

DUAG...

"Adudududuh...!" Phantom dan Chiyu tabrakan badan. Kedua tangan yang dikejar kembali pada induknya, Panti. Semua pekerjaan telah selesai, sehingga tangan-tangan lain kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing. Sementara nasib kedua korban tabrakan...

"Aduuuhhh...Sakiiiiittt..." Badan mereka jadi sempoyongan berat.

"Makanya, hati-hati kalau mau keluar." Nasehat Panti pada mereka.

"Panti, itu tanganmu semua, tuh...?" Tanya Phantom yang masih puyeng.

"Ya." Jawab Panti dengan santai. "Memangnya kenapa, baru tahu, ya?"

"Gak nanyak..." Phantom sedikit mengejek Panti, dan karena dia sendiri tidak minta jawaban yang berlebihan.

"Iya...kan saja..." Balas Panti.

"Udah, gak usah kelahi lagi." Lerai Chiyu. "Mendingan kita ketemu langsung sama Aldo."

"Loh, ketemuan?" Panti dan Phantom bingung. "Memangnya buat apa'an?"

"Ingat tidak, waktu Phantom menyelamatkan Rina kemarin...?" Tanya Chiyu sambil memperlihatkan surat tebal. "Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, Rina memberikan Aldo uang 100 juta. Aldo langsung menyerahkan uang ini padaku dan Panti."

Phantom terbelalak. "APA...! 100 JUTA...!"

Panti langsung ingat kejadiannya. "Oh, yang waktu itu, kan Chiyu."

Chiyu mengangguk. Phantom tidak disana saat kejadian itu, jadi wajar saja kalau dia sendiri bingung.

"Chiyu, ini serius. 100 juta...?"

"Ya, ini seriuslah. Gak mungkin aku bohong, kan." Jawab Chiyu.

"ASEEEKK...!" Phantom langsung girang hatinya.

Pintu rumah diketuk oleh Aldo sambil membawa brankas yang lumayan besar. Phantom, Panti, dan Chiyu heran.

"Permisi..." Napas Aldo tersengal-sengal setelah mengangkat brankasnya. "Ini kiriman uang..."

"Dari Rina, ya...?" Potong Phantom.

"Bukan." Jawab Aldo. "Ayahku bilang, dia sangat berhutang budi pada kalian yang menyelamatkanku kemarin, dan seluruh masyarakat Jayanegara juga demikian. Karena kalian orang baru disini, mereka memberikan uang untuk berterimakasih."

"Tapi, kulihat brankasnya cukup besar." Ujar Panti. "Memangnya berapa uang yang diberikan oleh masyarakat...?"

"Jumlah seluruhnya, 900 juta." Jawab Aldo. "Ayahku 500 juta, penduduk 400 juta. Karena kemarin Rina memberi 100 juta pada kalian, jumlah semuanya..."

"GILE...! 1 MILYAR...!" Phantom, Panti, dan Chiyu kaget.

"Oh, ya. ada satu lagi pesan dari Rina." Aldo mencoba mengingatnya.

"Tadi pagi, sebelum aku bangun, dia menelponku. Katanya, kemarin harusnya dia memberikan uangnya lebih banyak. Tapi, karena waktunya mepet, dia hanya bawa 100 juta. Aku katakan padanya bahwa kalian bertiga akan menerima 900 juta dariku. Jumlah total semuanya sekitar 1 milyar. Dia menambahi 9 milyar, jadi jumlahnya..."

"10 MILYAR...!" Phantom, Panti dan Chiyu sama sekali tidak percaya dengan jumlahnya.

"Ya, aku juga baru mau bilang gitu." Aldo masang muka sweatdrop. "Ya udah, aku mau pulang dulu, belum sarapan, nih. Kalau mau kunci brankasnya, liat di atasnya udah ditempel."

Setelah Aldo pulang, mereka bertiga langsung mengangkut brankasnya secara bersamaan ke lantai dua.

"Oke, satu...dua...tiga..!" Hitung Phantom.

Mereka bertiga sukses naik lantai dua tanpa cedera, brankasnya ada di kamar atas. Mereka penasaran dengan isi brankasnya.

"Untuk jaga-jaga, kita buka brankasnya." Kata Phantom.

"Chiyu, kuncinya ada di kau, kan?" Tanya Panti.

"Ya, tinggal dibuka." Jawab Chiyu.

Chiyu membuka brankasnya, nomornya 7-0-3-1-2-7-1.

Kriik...kriiiik...kriik...kriik...kriik...kriik...kriik...klik.

Bunyi 'klik' menandakan brankasnya terbuka. Dengan pelan dan penasaran, Phantom membuka pintu brankas. Chiyu dan Panti juga memperhatikan, dan sejurus kemudian….

"Wooow, kereeen...!"

Mereka bertiga terpana. Aldo tidak bohong, Tumpukan uang yang sangat besar terlihat di dalam brankas. Panti yang kemudian mengambil semua uangnya dan memasukkannya ke badannya, melalui laci kecil di dadanya. Chiyu dan Phantom melihatnya aneh.

"Ko lagi ngapain?" Tanya Phantom.

"Tenang, aku hanya ingin menghitung jumlah uangnya." Jawab Panti tenang. "Chiyu, tolong berikan padaku surat tebal yang isinya uang tadi."

"Kau serius, nih." Tanya Chiyu meragu. "Apa uangnya baik-baik saja selama ada di dalam, badanmu?"

"Udah, tenang aja." Jawab Panti lagi. "Aku tidak akan merusak, apalagi membakar uang kita ini."

Dengan masih meragu, Chiyu memberikan surat tebalnya. Panti mengeluarkan semua uang yang ada di surat dan digabungkan dengan uang yang ada di lacinya. Dia pun menutupnya. Dan dari badannya, muncul sebuah monitor besar. Phantom dan Chiyu hanya bisa memperhatikan saja.

"Hitung uang dimulai." Ujar Panti. Di monitor muncul angka 1.000 dan dengan cepat meningkat.

"Wuih…!" Phantom dan Chiyu terkagum-kagum.

Jumlah angka di monitor terus meningkat sampai jumlahnya sepuluh milyar. Itu berarti, jumlah uangnya sesuai.

"Kalian berdua bisa melihat, jumlah uangnya pas dengan yang disebutkan Aldo. Tidak kurang dan tidak lebih." Panti menunjuk pada monitornya. Phantom dan Chiyu hanya meng-o-kan saja.

"Panti, bisa keluarkan uang 100 ribu, tidak?" Tanya Chiyu.

Panti tidak menjawab, melainkan menarik kembali monitor ke tempat semula, menarik keluar lacinya, dan memberikan uang 100 ribu pada Chiyu.

"Nih, uangnya." Jawab Panti. "Memangnya, itu mau dipakai untuk apa?"

Chiyu membisikkan sesuatu pada Phantom. Setelah selesai, Phantom langsung menjawab.

"Kalo itu rahasia. Nanti akan ku bilang, tapi ada syaratnya."

"Syaratnya apa?" Tanya Panti bingung.

Phantom dan Chiyu tersenyum senang. "Mau, gak nemenin kami belanja?"

Setengah jam kemudian, Phantom, Panti, dan Chiyu tiba di mall kota Jayanegara, bernama Merdeka Mall. Aldo memberikan mereka peta kota, sehingga dapatlah mereka sampai tujuan. Chiyu menganga heran, Panti diam, sementara Phantom menahan tawanya.

"Kenapa kau menahan tawa?" Tanya Panti.

Sambil berusaha menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi meledak, Phantom menjawab. "Pertama, nama mallnya super lawak. Masa' namanya Merdeka Mall, emangnya semua orang disini merdeka, ya…?"

Dan sambil melihat ekspresi muka Chiyu yang mirip orang stres, dia lanjut menjawab. "Kedua, aku mau ketawa liat Chiyu nganga selebar itu. Pffftt…"

Chiyu yang mendengar itu spontan menutup mulutnya, dan respon Phantom..

"Bwahahahaha…. Chiyu baru nyadar itu sekarang, wak….!"

Chiyu yang sangat geram langsung memegang erat pundak Phantom, dan...

Grep…

"APA KATAMU….!" Mengocok badan korbannya dengan sangat kuat. Panti yang melihatnya langsung gubrak.

Anehnya, Phantom rasanya menikmati sekali badannya dibegitukan. Sehingga dia berkata…

"Yahoo…! Bagus, asoy, terus, teruskan…!"

Melihat Phantom yang belum kapok juga, Chiyu langsung menghentikan goncangannya.

"Kau serius minta dihajar, ya?" Geram Chiyu menahan angkara murkanya.

"Hey, kalian berdua, hentikan…!" Lerai Panti dengan tiba-tiba. Chiyu menatap sang pelerai heran.

"Apa sih, cuma bercanda, kok." Ujar Chiyu tenang. Panti langsung lega.

"Ya, baguslah kalau itu bohongan."

"Oke, cukup basa-basinya." Kata Phantom bersemangat. "Kita langsung masuk ke mall, dan belanja apa yang diperlukan. Jadi sekarang kita harus…. Lanjutkan…!"

"Memangnya kau tahu jalannya?" Tanya Panti dan Chiyu sambil sweatdrop. Mendengar itu, Phantom hanya bisa nyengir.

"Ehehehe… Maksudku, lanjutkan liat peta." Panti dan Chiyu barengan gubrak.

Mereka masuk dalam mall, yang ternyata ada AC-nya. Pertama, mereka masuk ke bagian sayuran dan buah segar. Setelah agak memilih, Phantom dan Chiyu membawa 4 plastik besar penuh dengan sayuran hijau serta buah-buahan. Tangan Panti terpakai 2 pasang.

Yang kedua, ke tempat ikan segar. Panti membantu Phantom dan Chiyu memegangi ikan kakap merah besar. Panti juga mendapatkan pengetahuan mengenai cara memilih ikan yang segar. Mereka juga mendapatkan ikan tersebut, tangan Panti kembali terpakai 1.

Ketiga, bagian makanan pokok. Panti harus mengeluarkan 5 tangannya untuk mengangkut sebuah karung beras besar, 1 tangan untuk sebuah susu, 1 tangan untuk roti dan selai coklatnya, 1 tangan untuk 4 sirup, dan 2 tangan untuk ikan sarden besar kalengan.

Setelah selesai mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan, mereka bertiga langsung mengantri di depan kasir. Tapi, kelihatannya hanya satu kasir yang bekerja, sehingga antrian menumpuk. Panti bergegas ke salah satu kasir kosong dan mengeluarkan 35 pasang tangannya untuk mengurangi antrian pembeli. Untungnya, semua harga barang juga ada di komputer kasir. Akhirnya, semua pembeli langsung pergi dari antrian panjang dan menyebar ke kasir-kasir lain. Sesudah banyak pelanggan membayar barangnya, kasir yang tadinya kewalahan berterimakasih pada Panti karena telah menolongnya.

Phantom, Panti dan Chiyu keluar dari Merdeka Mall. Selama perjalanan pulang, Phantom berkata.

"Tadi itu ide bagus. Kau mau membantu kasir yang sendirian melawan begitu banyaknya pembeli. Aku salut padamu."

"Makasih, Phantom." Ujar Panti. "Itu semua kulakukan demi menolong si kasir. Kalau dia aja yang ngurus semua, bisa pusing kepalanya."

"Benar juga, tuh." Timpal Chiyu. "Kalau aku, pr menumpuk bisa meledak kepalaku, apalagi kalau jadi kasir untuk pembeli sebanyak itu."

Panti hanya tertawa kecil mendengar Chiyu, begitu juga dengan Phantom. Chiyu hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Mereka bertiga tertawa bersama-sama.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke rumah. Phantom menyusun semua makanannya ke tempat yang seharusnya, sementara Chiyu pergi keluar rumah.

"Phantom, Panti, aku mau ke rumah Aldo sebentar, kembalikan peta…!" Seru Chiyu sambil berlari keluar.

Phantom tidak menghiraukan teriakan itu. Tak lama kemudian, dia telah selesai. Terlihat Panti sedang menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Kenapa, Panti...?" Tanya Phantom.

"Aku mau bicara denganmu, tapi diatas saja." Jawab Panti. Phantom merasa heran, tapi menurut saja saat naik lantai dua.

"Panti, ko kenapa, sih? Kalau mau ngomong, dibawah kan bisa." Heran Phantom setelah sampai ke tempat yang diinginkan Panti bicara.

Panti mulai bicara, dia menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak mengerti pada manusia, atau lebih tepatnya padamu. Kenapa kau bisa sangat menikmati Chiyu membuat badanmu teracak-acak begitu?"

Setelah tahu duduk perkaranya dimana, Phantom baru bisa paham. "Ooh, gitu, kukira nanya apa'an."

Panti mengangguk, hendaknya mendapatkan jawaban dari Phantom.

"Okedeh, aku jawab." Jawab Phantom. "Gini, bedanya cewek sama cowok itu sebenarnya super simpel. Kalau cowok biasanya mikir logika. Tapi kalau cewek, contohkan Chiyu, pikirannya lebih mendominasi dengan perasaan. Makanya, aku bisa ngerti bagaimana perasaan dia kalau dikerjain."

Panti bisa mengerti hal itu, tapi yang tidak diketahuinya adalah, "Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti tentang perasaan Chiyu, padahal kita semua juga baru bertemu sejak kemarin?"

"Itu, ya?" Phantom mulai berpikir. "Mungkin karena aku cewek juga kali, jadinya tahu perasaannya. Dan soal ketemuan kita kemarin, mungkin karena perasaan kita semua sama."

"Sama, maksudmu?"

"Seorang teman pasti bisa memahami perasaan hati sesamanya. Kebanyakan teman itu perasaannya bisa sama, atau istilah kerennya sinkron. Bahkan, hampir dalam segala hal bisa sama persis. Contohnya, setuju kalau mau makan satu makanan, yang jadinya makanan favorit mereka."

"Baiklah, mungkin sekarang aku bisa sedikit mengerti perasaan seorang teman. Tapi yang aku maksudkan disini adalah, apakah mungkin orang berteman dengan status yang... berbeda sekalipun?"

"Oh, itu sih, pasti bisa. Orang berteman tidak harus memperhatikan status mereka itu kayak gimana. Pertemanan itu dapat menembus sampai seluruh dunia, kalau kita niat. Jadi mau ada perbedaan yang besar sekalipun, gak akan masalah. Mau kita berteman dengan yang miskin, kaya, orang pemulung, pejabat, sama hewan dan tumbuhan pun, kita bisa tetap berteman baik. Pertemanan yang abadi, disebut BFF, alias best friend forever, gitu."

"Best friend forever." Panti mencamkan kalimat itu. "Jadi, kalau aku berteman denganmu, tidak salah?"

"Lah, sapa bilang itu salah?" Jawab Phantom. "Yang salah itu kalau berteman niatnya gak baik. Teman itu gak punya niat untuk jahat, kecuali jahil kayak aku tadi. Itupun bisa ditolerir sama Chiyu. Teman juga saling maaf memaafkan, saling membantu dan melindungi sesama dengan apa yang dimilikinya, seperti kau tadi, serta gak membiarkan temannya sedih. Pokonya, pengertian teman luas banget."

Panti sekarang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama ini. sewaktu dia, Phantom dan Chiyu bersama membereskan rumah baru mereka, itu ternyata mereka memang ingin melakukannya. Serta semua kejadian di dalam mall juga sebenarnya berasaskan pertemanan. Pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Phantom dan Chiyu juga adalah pertemanan, tapi itu pertemanan tak sengaja.

Panti senang. "Sekarang aku bisa paham mengapa kalian berdua begitu. Terimakasih atas semua penjelasanmu, Phantom."

"Ya, sama-sama." Balas Phantom. "Kan kita semua berteman. Dan itulah kegunaannya teman, saling menolong sesama."

"Panti, Phantom, kalian ada dimana...!" Teriakan Chiyu menggema dari ruang tamu. Yang dipanggil namanya langsung turun. Aldo juga ada bersama Chiyu.

"Napa manggil, kalian nyari kami, ya?" Tanya Phantom sambil dengan santainya turun tangga.

Aldo langsung mengajak Phantom ke lantai atas, lagi. "Phantom, yuk kita naik ke atas, aku mau ngomong sesuatu yang penting."

"Lah, naik atas lagi?" Sewot Phantom. "Apalah Aldo nih, padahal baru turun, suruh naik lagi. Capek tau, naik turun naik turun tangga. Ngerti gak, sih..!"

"Udah, gak usah banyak nanyak..!" Aldo langsung narik tangan Phantom ke lantai atas, meninggalkan Panti dan Chiyu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Oh, ya. Kau dan Phantom ngapain di atas...?" Tanya Chiyu penasaran.

Panti agak ragu-ragu. "Kalau itu..."

Sementara itu, Phantom yang tangannya baru diseret Aldo terasa kesakitan. Aldo dan Phantom berada di kamar atas. Aldo bernapas lega.

"Kalau disini, kita tak ketahuan."

"Apa'an sih, pake masuk kamar segala. Kalau sempat niatmu yang enggak enggak, beneran kupukul, loh...!" Ancam Phantom serius

"Eits, tunggu dulu." Aldo mencoba menenangkan Phantom. "Dengarin dulu penjelasanku. Ini penting."

"Ya udah, aku juga pasang telinga baik-baik, kok." Ujar Phantom.

"Sebelumnya, aku mau tanya. Tahu Alengkaraya, gak?" Tanya Aldo serius.

"Hah, Alengkadiraja, tempat apa'an, tuh?" Phantom malah jadi nanya balik.

"Ya." Jawab Aldo dengan suara menyeramkan. "Tempat dimana Rahwana menyembunyikan Shinta dari Sri Rama,... loh?"

Karena tahu Phantom salah sebut, Aldo sewot. "Woi, aku bilang Alengkaraya, bukannya Alengkadiraja, tau...! Alengkaraya, Alengkaraya...!"

"Ya, pada intinya sama aja, kan?" Phantom jadi sweatdrop. Aldo kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya terdahulu.

"Alengkaraya adalah tempat seperti Alengkadiraja, tetapi disana lebih menyeramkan keadaannya. Dahulu, keluarga Pandawa dan Korawa berperang. Pandawa di pihak yang baik, sedangkan Korawa justru sebaliknya. Banyak dari keluarga Korawa yang meninggal karena perang, tapi jiwa jahat mereka semua masih hidup, bahkan sampai sekarang. Pusat jiwa-jiwa yang amat durjana, kekuatan sakti keluarga Korawa yang gugur perang, semua itu berkumpul menjadi satu di Alengkaraya dan menciptakan bentuk kekuatan jahat yang baru, yaitu Raja Rahwana."

Phantom mendengarkannya dengan sangat serius. Aldo masih terus lanjut bicara.

"Raja Rahwana memiliki kekuatan yang maha dahsyat, dia memang telah bangkit sejak lama, tapi belum bisa bergerak secara bebas. Kalau sempat dia berjalan keluar Alengkaraya, dia pasti akan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani menentangnya, dan menguasai seluruh dunia."

Phantom mengacungkan tangannya. "Aldo, aku mau tanya. Rahwana dalam pewayangan itu tokoh jahat yang sakti mandraguna. Dan seperti katamu, sekarang dia telah berubah menjadi sangat kuat dan berganti nama menjadi Raja Rahwana. Lalu, kenapa dia gak langsung mencoba menguasai dunia?"

"Bukannya gak mau, tapi gak bisa." Jawab Aldo. "Raja Rahwana pernah bangkit jauh sebelum aku lahir. Dia juga pernah menyerang daerah di sekitar Alengkaraya. Dan daerah itu..."

Phantom memasang telinganya lebih baik. Sementara itu di luar kamar, lebih tepatnya di depan pintu, Panti dan Chiyu sedang nguping pembicaraannya Phantom dan Aldo. Mereka berdua sudah tahu semuanya, kecuali tentang nama daerah yang pertama kali diserang Raja Rahwana.

"Jadi, nama daerahnya apa?" Tanya Phantom.

Aldo menarik napas panjang, Phantom bersiap mendengarkan, Panti dan Chiyu juga langsung pasang kuping, dan jawabannya adalah...

"Disini, Jayanegara...!"

Phantom sontak terkaget. Panti dan Chiyu juga sama, tapi mereka berdua mencoba untuk sediam mungkin.

"Tunggu, maksudmu disini...?" Sewot Phantom. "Gimana bisa gitu jalan ceritanya?"

"Raja Rahwana serta bala tentaranya menyerbu kota Jayanegara waktu itu." Aldo mulai menjelaskan. "Karena saking saktinya suruhan-suruhan Raja Rahwana, banyak dari pahlawan kota Jayanegara berguguran. Tapi dengan semua rakyat kota menyatukan kekuatan, semua bala tentara Alengkaraya kalah, dan Raja Rahwana tersegel."

"Sayangnya, ada beberapa yang bisa kabur dari kejadian itu." Lanjutnya. "Mereka yang masih selamat menyusup masuk Alengkaraya, dan berencana untuk melepas segel serta membangkitkan kembali Raja Rahwana. Tapi, banyak dari mereka meninggal karena menyerahkan semua kekuatannya sampai segelnya lepas. Dan sisa yang masih hidup untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan, membangkitkan kembali Raja Rahwana, hanya tiga orang."

"Apa salah satu dari mereka bernama Haegemon?" Tanya Phantom penasaran.

"Ya, dia masuk anggota Alengkaraya." Jawab Aldo. "Pembunuh yang paling banyak memakan korban jiwa dalam perang, dia adalah orang yang tak pandang bulu. Anak kecil saja bisa dibunuhnya tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Phantom mulai benci dengan Haegemon, tapi berniat untuk mengetahui lebih dalam tentang Alengkaraya. "Oke, terus siapa lagi anggotanya selain dia?"

"Yang kedua namanya Warauoni." Jawab Aldo. "Dia adalah setan paling buruk dalam Alengkaraya, meskipun dalam sejarah dia tidak serius berperang. Tugasnya hanya mengetuai bala tentara untuk menyerang daerah tertentu saja."

Dua oarang sudah didengar oleh Phantom, artinya tinggal satu orang lagi. "Yang terakhir, siapa?"

"Inilah yang paling aneh dari semuanya." Kali ini, Aldo agak ragu-ragu. "Namanya Dewabrata, dia juga bagian dari keluarga Korawa, dan berpihak pada Suyudana. Dalam perang Alengkaraya, dia adalah yang paling cerdas. Hanya saja, dia berkhianat. Sehingga dibunuh oleh Raja Rahwana. Kemudian, dia dibangkitkan oleh Haegemon dan Warauoni."

"Tunggu, coba aku mikir dulu." Phantom terlihat berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Dewabrata juga ada di pewayangan. Dia dulu membunuh tanpa sengaja seorang cewek yang kemudian mengutuknya akan dibunuh oleh cewek juga. Dan memang dia dibunuh oleh cewek perkasa yang namanya Srikandi."

Aldo langsung terperanjat. "Jadi, Dewabrata itu pernah dibunuh...?"

"Ya, dan itu juga yang buat aku pusing." Jawab Phantom. "Mungkin setelah dia mati dibunuh, Raja Rahwana membangkitkan dia lagi dari kematiannya untuk dipakai perang."

Bagi Aldo, itu cukup realis. "Oh, kalau itu masuk akal."

Phantom sudah sejak tadi merasa ada yang mengintainya. Diapun berkata, "Aldo, mendingan kita turun kebawah aja, deh."

Panti dan Chiyu yang mendengar itu langsung panik dan mencoba kabur, tapi sayangnya mereka telat hanya sedetik saja. Pintu terbuka, dengan cepat Phantom menarik tangan Panti dan Chiyu.

"Eh, eh, eh. Kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tahan Phantom.

"Sial, kita ketahuan." Panti dan Chiyu nyesal, walaupun sudah jelas mereka busted, alias ketangkap basah.

Aldo keluar kamar. "Kalian berdua gak perlu nguping juga, kali."

"Habisnya yang diajakin cuma Phantom." Chiyu kesel. "Aku sama Panti gak diajak juga, gak enak...!"

"Ya, kan gak ada yang larang kalian berdua masuk kamar." Ujar Phantom. "Kalau mau masuk, ya tinggal ketok pintu aja. Aku pasti buka, dan kalian tinggal masuk aja. Santai, kan?"

Chiyu manyun, sedangkan Panti berkata, "Aku malah gak mau ngupingin kalian berdua, lagi. Tadinya aku juga gak mau ikut Chiyu."

"Nah, loh. Kalau gitu, kenapa kau ikutan nguping juga?" Tanya Phantom heran.

"Awalnya aku bilang pada Chiyu, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam kamar saja, daripada dicurigai. Tapi, dia malah menyuruhku tetap nguping di pintu. Yah, akhirnya jadi begini, deh." Jawab Panti.

Chiyu hanya bisa nyengir kuda. Phantom hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. "Chiyu, Chiyu. Gak habis pikir aku jadinya."

"Ya, setidaknya aku apa yang diinginkan Aldo ke kita semua." Ujar Panti pada Aldo. "Aku rasa, dia ingin kita yang melawan tiga orang bawahan Alengkaraya serta Raja Rahwana, serta melindungi kota Jayanegara."

Aldo agak merinding. "Bagaimana...kau...bisa tahu itu...?"

"Mengapa ayahmu mau memberikan rumah gratis?" Tanya Panti balik. "Dan saat kau pertama kali melihat aku serta Phantom dan Chiyu, perasaanmu tercampur aduk menjadi satu, antara bahagia dan bingung."

"Aku jadi gak ngerti." Phantom bingung. "Jadi, itu semua betul...? Kau mau kami melawan Raja Rahwana, tiga tentaranya, serta melindungi Jayanegara?"

"Ya, itu betul." Jawab Aldo. "Maaf karena belum memberitahukan ini, tapi kalian adalah kelompok yang sangat cocok untuk misi ini. Aku yakin kalian semua pasti punya kekuatan rahasia, yang sengaja kalian sembunyikan dari khalayak ramai."

Phantom, Panti, dan Chiyu terdiam. Memang benar, mereka bertiga punya kemampuan tersendiri. Hanya saja, mereka tidak berniat menggunakannya secara terbuka.

"Kalian punya kemampuan, tapi sama sekali tidak mau mengeluarkannya." Lanjut Aldo. "Aku yakin, kalian juga punya niat untuk membantu kota ini setelah apa yang dilakukan Raja Rahwana dulu. Dan kalau Alengkaraya kembali menyerang, dunia akan terancam...!"

Phantom memanggil Panti dan Chiyu untuk berembug. Dengan ragu-ragu, yang dipanggil hanya menurut saja. Melihat mereka bertiga berdiskusi, Aldo jadi H2C, alias harap-harap cemas.

"Aku udah buat keputusan." Bisik Phantom perlahan. "Aku ikut misinya."

"Apa...!" Panti dan Chiyu kaget. "Kau yakin mau melakukan itu?"

"Bukan mau lagi, tapi karena memang gak ada pilihan lain." Lirih Phantom. "Coba pikir, Pertama, kita sama sekali gak bisa pulang. Kedua, aku udah pernah diserang Haegemon semalam. Ketiga, kalau memang yang dikatakan Aldo benar, cuma kita yang cukup kuat menghadapi Alengkaraya. Memang aku ragu soal kekuatan, tapi kalau kita bersatu, kita pasti bisa melakukannya."

Panti dan Chiyu terdiam sebentar, dan akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju.

"Jadi, kalian setuju?" Tanya Aldo.

"Ya, setidaknya sampai Raja Rahwana dan bawahannya dikalahkan untuk selamanya." Jawab Panti.

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sudahlah." Tambah Chiyu.

Aldo merasa bahagia mereka bertiga mau mewujudkan keinginannya. "Kalian semua, makasih."

Phantom dengan suara tegas berkata, "Misi pertama, pencarian keliling kota."

Phantom, Panti, dan Chiyu bergegas turun dari lantai dua keluar rumah, meninggalkan Aldo yang bingung. Phantom langsung lompat, dan sepatunya mengeluarkan api seperti sepatu roket. Dia langsung melesat ke udara. Panti yang dari sananya UFO, langsung saja terbang. Sementara Chiyu mengaktifkan gauntletnya dan mengambil kartu Jetpack.

"JETPACK"

Jetpack bersayap burung garuda muncul dari punggungnya, dan langsung membuatnya melangkah dari darat, dan terbang cepat menuju udara. Panti dan Phantom jadi heran.

"Eh, Chiyu. Tadi itu apa?" Tanya Phantom.

"Oh, yang tadi. Ceritanya panjang." Jawab Chiyu singkat. Mereka bertiga lanjut melakukan misinya.

Sementara itu, Warauoni, atau yang sering dipanggil 'Warau-san' oleh Haegemon, sedang berjalan-jalan di sekeliling pasar.

"Hmm, sekarang harus mikir gimana caranya menghancurkan Jayanegara." Ujarnya pelan. Tiba-tiba, seorang cewek yang sedang beli beras menyita perhatiannya, dari misi penghancuran jadi misi, 'PDKT-an'.

"Auw, ada cewek manis, tuh. Godain, ah..." Pikir Warauoni. Dia mendekati cewek tersebut. Cewek itu langsung melihat Warauoni.

"Hai, cewek. Boleh kenalan, gak...?" Warauoni menyeringai. Karena wajahnya yang sangat menakutkan, cewek itu langsung ketakutan dan pingsan seketika. Orang-orang mulai melihatnya.

"Waduh, gawat nih, ketahuan orang...!" Dia mulai panik, dan mengeluarkan stiker kepulan asap miliknya. Dia melihat ke sekelilingnya, pura-pura gak tahu, dan mencari sesuatu. Dilihatnya, sebuah neraca dua lengan milik si penjual beras.

"Keluarlah, Dhearu...!" Dilemparnya stiker itu pada neraca dua lengan, dan berubah menjadi...

"DHEARU...!"

Semua orang panik melihat monster neraca dua lengan raksasa. Mereka semua pontang-panting menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

"Bom Anak Timbangan...!"

Dhearu neraca langsung melempar tiga anak timbangan raksasa ke arah penduduk sekitar. Ketiganya bertuliskan 100 gram. Dan, sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian...

DUUAAARRR... Ketiga bom tersebut meledak, menghantam warga kota. Kebetulan saja, Phantom, Panti, dan Chiyu melihatnya.

"Ledakan apa tuh, sampai tiga...?" Chiyu heran.

"Itu semua anak timbangan raksasa." Jawab Panti. "Tapi isinya bahan peledak berskala besar, Sekitar 100 meter jauhnya."

"Kalau sempat mengenai warga sekitar, bisa gawat...!" Seru Phantom. "Chiyu, kau ikut denganku. Kita evakuasi orang-orang dalam jarak radius 100 meter. Panti, segera lihat kesana dan kalau bisa, jinakkan semua bomnya."

Panti langsung terbang cepat menuju sumber ledakan, sementara Phantom dan Chiyu terbang rendah menyelamatkan warga.

"Bom Anak Timbangan...!" Lagi-lagi, anak timbangan dilempar lagi, dan kali ini jumlahnya 5. Ledakan demi ledakan terdengar, banyak warga terlempar.

"Ayo, hancurkan semuanya, hancurkan, HANCURKAN...!" Warauoni berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Tak lama kemudian, keluar 1 anak timbangan bertuliskan 1 kg. Panti melihat itu juga, gumamnya, "Kalau 100 gram itu jaraknya 100 meter..."

Dhearu langsung melempar anak timbangannya, tepat dimana Panti sedang berdiri.

Panti lanjut bergumam. "1 kilogram itu jaraknya...1 kilometer...!"

Panti langsung mengeluarkan 20 tangannya, tapi dalam ukuran yang lebih besar dari yang biasanya. Dia menerjang anak timbangan 1 kg, dan menahannya dengan tangan-tangannya. Diapun berhasil, membuat Warauoni tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa seseorang menangkap bom yang sebesar itu...?" Sewotnya.

Panti melempar kembali bomnya ke arah Dhearu. Warauoni langsung kelabakan, Dhearunya ketakutan, dan batas waktu ledakannya tinggal 5 detik lagi.

"Dhearu, lari, lari, lari, lari, LARIIIIII...!"

DUUUAAAAAARRRRR...

Ledakannya sangat keras, membuat Dhearu teler, dan Warauoni terlempar. Phantom dan Chiyu melihat juga.

Warauoni mengerang kesakitan. "Aduuuh, kepalaku sakit, pantatku juga ikut kesakitan..."

"Siapa kau?"

Warauoni langsung terkejut dan mundur, tapi ternyata itu suara Panti.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya, siapa kau?" Warauoni balas nanya.

"Namaku Unoa Panti." Jawab Panti dingin.

"Baik, namaku Warauoni, anggota Alengkaraya...!"

Dhearu tersadar kembali, dan mencoba berdiri.

"Dhearu, cepat hancurkan robot UFO ini sampai hancur berkeping-keping. Muahahaha...!" Perintah Warauoni dengan nada gilanya yang kumat.

Dhearu langsung bergerak menuju Panti sambil melempar ratusan anak timbangan kecil yang bertuliskan 10 gram.

"Granat Anak Timbangan...!"

Anak-anak timbangan langsung meledak 5 detik kemudian, dan semuanya tepat mengenai panti. Tapi, yang paling mengherankan adalah...

"Kau sebut ledakan itu granat...?" Ternyata Panti masih hidup, dan masih utuh.

Dhearu bertambah kesal. Dengan terus menerus dilemparnya granat anak timbangan miliknya, tapi karena tangan Panti banyak dan membentuk kipas, dikibasnya semua granat ke Dhearu. Hasilnya, Dhearu neraca lengan tidak bisa bergerak karena ledakannya.

Panti mengeluarkan meriam besar dari badannya, dan langsung loading tenaga. Melihat ini, Warauoni jadi panik dan kabur ke alam Alengkaraya, meninggalkan Dhearu. Tenaga sudah terisi penuh, dan warnanya biru langit. Dia berteriak...

"Blue Sky Beam...!"

Meriam ditembakkan, kekuatannya sangat besar. Laser berukuran massive menerjang Dhearu, dan mengenai tepat pada sasaran.

"DHEARUUUU..."

Dhearu kembali berubah menjadi bentuk aslinya, yaitu neraca dua lengan. Si pedagang beras mengambilnya, dan berkata, "Terimakasih banyak."

"Sama-sama, pak." Balas Panti sambil melihat si pedagang beras membawa neracanya dengan perasaan gembira yang amat sangat. Phantom dan Chiyu menghampirinya dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Kalian berdua lari, ya?" Tanya Panti heran.

"Gak, kami ngesot." Sewot Chiyu. "Ya, kami terbanglah. Mau capek badan lari dari jarak 1 kilometer kesini.

"Kukira kau sprinter terkenal dikotamu, masa' segitu aja capek, sih?" Phantom heran.

Panti hanya tertawa melihatnya, begitu pula Phantom, sedangkan Chiyu nyengir kuda. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama-sama, lagi.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Pagi itu, Chiyu sedang menyiram bunga di depan rumahnya. Dia sendiri disana. Phantom dan Panti pergi keluar untuk belanja, jadi dia yang bertugas jaga. Kebetulan Aldo berpapasan dengannya. Melihat bagaimana Chiyu menyiram bunga, baginya seperti dewi air.

"Wah, Chiyu hebat. Aku saja sampai terkesima..." Kagum Aldo. Yang dipuji bingung.

"Loh, Aldo. Sejak kapan kau disitu?"

"Yah, baru tadi, liatin kau nyiram bunga." Jawab Aldo.

Chiyu hanya mangut-mangut saja. Dia melihat tanah di taman seperti pasir putih, terlihat kurang baik baginya.

"Hmm, sepertinya tanahnya kurang subur. Perlu digemburi lagi." Gumamnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa pinjam cangkul milikku." Tawar Aldo. Chiyu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa yang butuh cangkul, kalau aku sudah punya trenggiling tanah...?"

"Hah, trengiling tanah...?" Aldo jadi kebingungan sendiri.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau melakukan ini, tapi untukmu tidak apa-apa."

Tangan kanan Chiyu bersinar, kemudian menyebar sampai batas lengan. Aldo yang melihat ini malah terkaget. Chiyu langsung menghidupkan gauntletnya.

"Dengan kekuatan cahaya, keluarkanlah kekuatan sesungguhnya. Atas perintah dari mastermu, Chiyu. Tunjukkanlah dirimu. ACTIVATE!"

Gauntletnya dengan sukses dihidupkannya. Aldo hanya bisa terpana, plus tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Chiyu...itu...apa...?" Tanyanya terbata-bata.

"Oh, ini gauntletku." Jawab Chiyu. "Sebenarnya, aku CardCom. Tapi hanya sediki saja orang yang tahu. Gauntlet ini menyimpan kartu yang nantinya akan membantuku, bisa saja senjata untuk melawan musuh, atau seperti sekarang, hal yang umum."

"Contohnya, kartu apa?" Tanya Aldo dengan penasarannya. Chiyu mengeluarkan kartu Labyrinth.

"Akan kuperlihatkan padamu." Chiyu langsung menghidupkan kartunya.

"LABYRINTH"

Ditempelnya kartu itu. Dan kemudian keluarlah seekor trenggiling besar dengan wajahnya yang berkumis dan berjanggut putih. Aldo nganga.

"Hey, jangan menguap lebar begitu. Dasar tak sopan." Kata Labyrinth gusar. Aldo malah makin nganga.

"Dia bukannya ngantuk, tapi kaget, tuan." Chiyu mencoba menenangkan Labyrinth.

"Kaget, kenapa kaget...?" Tanya si trenggiling tua bingung. "Dan lagi, kenapa memanggilku? Pasti ada perlunya."

"Ya tentu saja." Jawab Chiyu. "Tuan kan suka keluar masuk tanah. Nah kebetulan ada taman yang agaknya butuh penggemburan, jadi..."

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku tau maksudmu." Awalnya Labyrinth masang muka kesel, tapi melihat taman yang dimaksud Chiyu agak luas. Dia malah ngiler.

"Akhirnya, datang kesempatanku untuk jadi muda kembali...!" Seru Labyrinth sambil tancap gas nembus masuk tanah.

Karena keahliannya itu, dia bisa menghindar dari menabrak tanaman sekitar. Dia keluar tanah, masuk kembali, keluar lagi, masuk lagi, keluar, masuk, keluar, masuk, dan tetap begitu terus sampai lubang-lubang besar terbentuk. Tanah hitam juga terdorong keluar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Labyrinth selesai dengan tugasnya. Dia berjalan menuju Chiyu dan bertanya. "Nak, apakah begini cukup...?"

Aldo masih nganga, melihat taman penuh lubang-lubang, dan tanah hitam yang agaknya berserakan sana-sini. Sedangkan Chiyu puas dengan hasil kerja Labyinth. "Nah, itu baru bagus."

Labyrinth mengantuk, sepertinya dia terlalu bersemangat keluar masuk tanah, sehingga dia sendiri jadi kelelahan.

"Nak, aku mau kembali ke gauntletmu, mau tidur lagi." Labyrinth langsung berubah menjadi kartu dan masuk kembali ke gauntlet. Aldo tetap saja nganga. Chiyu mulai jengkel dan mendorong keatas dagu Aldo, menutup erat mulutnya.

"Lain kali, kalau heran gak usah lebay." Ujar Chiyu males. Aldo sadar, dan mengangguk.

"Eh, iya. Aku mau pulang dulu. Selamat bersihin tamanmu, ya..."

"Okedeh, dadah Aldo..." Chiyu melambaikan tangannya dan segera membersihkan sisa tanah hitam, tapi...

Flashback Mode On: Sylvia Machiyu.

Chiyu, Rena, Odin, Rico dan Ellen makan malam bersama di rumah Chiyu. Sire, Centaur, Minotaur dan Saberice juga ikut makan, tapi di dapur.

"Wah, sudah lama kita tidak begini." Ujar Rico puas. "Lain kali begini-begini juga boleh."

"Sepertinya kau senang, Rico." Kata Rena. "Pasti spageti yang baru kamu makan itu enak, karena aku juga demikian."

"Tapi apa rasanya tidak terlalu asin...?" Tanya Chiyu. "Aku kebanyakan pakai garam saat memasak sausnya ."

"Ya, kamunya memang jago masak, mau kebanyakan garam sekalipun tetap enak rasanya." Puji Ellen. Chiyu jadi tersipu malu.

"Aku juga setuju sama Ellen...!" Seru Odin lantang. "Kalian yang ada di dapur juga setuju, kan...?"

"Ya...!" Sire, Minotaur, dan Saberice juga teriak setuju dengan Odin. Sedangkan Centaur malah geleng-geleng kepala.

"Aku juga setuju, tapi gak selebay mereka." Ujarnya.

Chiyu tersenyum senang mendengar itu. Dia menatap lekat Odin, teman masa kecilnya sekaligus, 'pacarnya'.

"Odin, makasih banyak, ya." Gumamnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, terlihat oleh Chiyu, sesuatu terbang melintas rumahnya. Karena penasaran, dia berkata.

"Kalian lihat sesuatu lewat depan rumah, tidak?"

Semuanya langsung memperhatikan Chiyu, dan memasang wajah tidak tahu.

"Ya sudah, kalian semua tetap disini, aku akan cari tahu apa itu." Chiyu langsung beranjak dari kursinya, dan akan berjalan keluar rumah, itu kalau tidak ada kertas nyangkut di wajahnya setelah dia buka pintu.

"Aduh, apa'an nih...?" Chiyu langsung mengambil kertasnya, dan...

(Baik kalau mau baca aku jangan disini, mendingan diluar aja.)

"Loh, ini tulisan yang aneh." Heran Chiyu.

(Yah, kayak gak pernah liat hal yang lebih aneh dari ini. Udahan, kita keluar aja.)

"Nah, loh. Kenapa tulisan kertasnya jadi berubah...?" Chiyu pusing sendiri.

(Yaaahh, percuma aja nih ngajakin dengan cara halus, kalau responnya cuma beginian. Baik aku langsung bawa dirimu.)

Chiyu garuk-garuk kepala sambil berjalan keluar rumah. Dan tiba-tiba...

(Ayo kita pergi bersama-sama...!)

Tangan Chiyu langsung dihisap sang kertas. Awalnya Chiyu bingung, baru dia mencoba menarik kembali tangannya. Namun itu semua sudah terlambat. Karena tidak berhasil juga, dia hanya bisa pasrah dan menutup matanya kuat, seakan-akan menolak malapetaka apa yang baru saja dihadapinya.

Flashback Mode Off

Chiyu melamun memikirkan itu. Karena saking menyesalnya, dia hanya bisa diam mematung. Lambat laun, raut wajahnya menunjukkan dia sangat marah.

"DASAR SIAAAALLL...!"

Chiyu mendengus kesal. Saking kesalnya, dipegang erat sapu tamannya sampai ujungnya retak, dan akhirnya patah.

Sementara itu, Phantom yang dari jauh melihat tingkah aneh Chiyu langsung mendekatinya.

"Woi, Chiyu. Napa...?" Tanya Phantom heran. Tapi Chiyu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Phantom, malahan dia makin marah.

"APA...!" Tanpa sadar, Chiyu memarahi Phantom, sedangkan yang dimarahi kaget campur bingung. Panti yang melihat itu membantu Phantom menyadarkan Chiyu.

"Halo, kami kawanmu..." Panti melambaikan tangannya ke hadapan Chiyu, yang membuatnya sadar kembali.

"Loh, aku tadi ngapain, ya?" Tanya Chiyu blo'on.

"Yee, yang harusnya nanya itu aku, bukan dirimu." Phantom menepuk dahinya. Panti melihat sapu taman yang berada tepat di samping Chiyu, ujungnya patah.

"Wah, hebat." Kagumnya. "Siapapun yang melakukan ini, pasti sangat kuat."

"Itu aku..." Chiyu menangis lebay, Phantom langsung gubrak. Panti malah mengagumi 'kekuatan' Chiyu.

"Yah, Chiyu. Aku baru tahu kau bisa begitu." Phantom geleng-geleng kepala. Chiyu kemudian melanjutkan membersihkan sisa tanah, dengan sapunya yang buntung ujungnya.

"Ya, kadang kalau aku marah, bisa brutal akibatnya." Ujar Chiyu. Phantom mengangguk-angguk saja, begitu pula dengan Panti.

"Ya udah. Kalau kau udah siap bersihkan taman, kita langsung sarapan." Kata Phantom sambil menunjukkan bungkusan kecil. Chiyu yang melihatnya hanya mengiyakan dan kembali dengan tugasnya, sementara Panti dan Phantom masuk rumah.

Tak lama kemudian, Chiyu sudah selesai dengan tugasnya. Dia mencuci tangan dan kakinya, dan masuk ke rumah. Dilihatnya Phantom sedang makan, sendirian.

"Loh, Phantom makan sendiri, ya?" Tanya Chiyu. "Panti dimana?"

"Entah." Jawab Phantom. "Katanya dia udah kenyang, jadi dia gak mau makan lagi."

Chiyu hanya mengangguk saja. Dia langsung duduk disamping Phantom, dan membuka bungkusan kecil diatas meja. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian, Chiyu langsung memasang wajah aneh.

"Phantom, ini apa?" Tanya Chiyu sambil menunjuk pada isi bungkusan miliknya. Phantom melihat isinya, dan memasang wajah tak percaya ke Chiyu.

"Astaga, kau tak pernah makan sate...!" Tanya Phantom dengan sewotnya. Chiyu dengan muka tanpa dosa hanya menggelengkan kepala. Phantom gubrak.

"Aih mak jang. Ini namanya krisis besar...!" Seru Phantom. Dia langsung membuka paksa mulut Chiyu lebar-lebar dan meletakkan satu sate didalamnya. Mulut Chiyu langsung ditutup.

"Nah, tuh. Cobain dulu, enak gak...?" Tanya Phantom. Chiyu langsung pasang muka sebel dan menarik tusuk satenya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Phantom, kalau mau menyuruhku begini, ya gak usah serepot dan sesewot itu, dong...!" kesal Chiyu.

"Eh, Chiyu. Daging satenya mana...?"

Phantom menunjuk pada tusuk sate milik Chiyu, yang anehnya cuma tinggal stik saja. Dia langsung melihat Chiyu. Yang dilihat menyadari ada sesuatu didalam mulutnya. Chiyu mengunyah pelan, dan menelannya. Dan apakah yang terjadi...?

"Ini enak sekali...!" Chiyu langsung ngefly. Ternyata daging sate yang dimakannya telah membuatnya mabuk kepayang, serasa berada di surga. Phantom hanya tersenyum.

"Nah, makanan yang tadi kau makan itu namanya sate." Jelasnya. "Kebetulan yang itu sate kambing saus kacang..."

Belum selesai bicara, Phantom cengok melihat Chiyu lahap memakan sate kambingnya. Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit, satenya Chiyu sudah habis, bersih sebersih-bersihnya.

"Phantom, masih ada lagi, gak?" Tanya Chiyu dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Nih, ini punya Panti." Jawab Phantom sambil menunjukkan satu lagi bungkusan kecil.

Chiyu dengan secepat lebih dari kilat mengambil dan membuka bungkusan itu. Seperti orang yang belum makan selama setahun, Chiyu langsung menghabisi sate yang awalnya milik Panti. Phantom anehnya malah cengengesan melihat tingkah Chiyu. Yang diketawain malah bingung.

"Kau kenapa, Phantom?" Tanya Chiyu penasaran.

"Yah, Chiyu. Dasar bodoh." Ejek Phantom. "Kalau yang itu sate kambing, saus cabe rawit, tau."

Chiyu terbelalak, dan mulailah saraf pengecapnya semakin gila. Rasa pedasnya sangat membakar, membuat wajah Chiyu merah membara. Dia sama sekali tidak tahan, dia akhirnya...

"HUUAAAAAAAAHH...! PEDAAAAAAAASS...!"

...teriak sekuat-kuatnya.

"We, kalau kepedesan, ambil aja minum di dapur." Kata Phantom males.

Chiyu yang sudah menggila langsung masuk dapur dan mengambil segelas penuh air putih. Diteguknya semua airnya, walaupun ada juga sebagian yang muncrat ke bajunya. Setelah lidahnya mendingin, Chiyu langsung bernapas lega. Phantom kembali cengengesan. Chiyu yang kebetulan itu mendengar bergerak dengan geramnya menuju Phantom.

"Phantom...!" Chiyu mengepalkan tinju, membuat Phantom sedikit takut.

"Ehehehe..." Phantom tertawa kecil. "Kau...tidak akan menghajarku sampai babak belur, kan?"

"Ya, memang tidak...!" Kesal Chiyu. "Tapi aku akan menghabisi satemu...!"

"Yah, yah, yah. Kok sateku yang jadi korbannya...?" Tanya Phantom sewot.

"Kalau pukul balasnya pukul, maka sate balasnya sate." Jawab Chiyu dengan mulutnya yang udah banjir liur, dia bersiap untuk menyergap sate Phantom. Sedangkan Phantom sendiri merasakan bahaya, bahwa satenya akan mengalami bahaya yang sangat besar. Phantom mulai mengambil satenya, bergerak pelan menjauhi Chiyu yang mulai mendekat, dan...

"KABUUUUUURRR...!"

...langsung cabut.

"Hey, kembali kau...!" Chiyu mengejar Phantom yang hendak kabur. Mereka berdua malah jadi main kucing anjing berdua. Panti yang kebetulan saja turun dari lantai atas hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka berdua.

"Yah, dasar anak-anak." Ujarnya.

Sementara itu, Dewabrata dengan antengnya terbang melintas langit Jayanegara. Saat itu dia sedang memegang stiker Dhearu miliknya, tapi entah mengapa sepertinya dia tak punya insipirasi.

"Aku sudah lama terbang disini, tapi barang apa yang bisa kubuat Dhearu...?"

Karena bosan berada diatas udara terus-terusan, Dewabrata mendarat di jalan raya dan berjalan dengan pikiran kosong. Semua orang yang melihatnya langsung menjauh, bukan karena takut, melainkan karena aneh dengan sikapnya. Penampilannya juga agak "ekstrim". Badannya yang agak bungkuk dipenuhi panah yang tertancap, wajah brewok dihiasi janggut dan kumis putih, rambut ubannya, semua itu membuat orang berpikir, dia baru bangkit dari kematiannya.

"Sudah, acuhkan saja mereka." Gumamnya pelan karena sukses menjadi bahan tontonan plus ejekan orang.

Di sisi lain, Chiyu berjalan dengan malesnya ke Taman Serbaguna sambil memegang uang sepuluh ribu.

"Dasar Phantom pelit." Kesalnya. "Aku kan pengen makan sate, malah disuruh pergi beli, sendiri lagi. Memanglah dia..."

Tanpa sengaja, Chiyu melihat Dewabrata tepat didepannya, tapi tidak mengenalnya. Dia langsung berhenti untuk memberi jalan pada orang tua itu, tapi dengan santainya Dewabrata melewati Chiyu, tanpa bicara, tanpa kontak mata, tanpa apa-apa.

"Aneh. Aku baru tahu orang tua yang begitu." Gumamnya sambil melanjutkan perjalanan. Tapi beda dengannya, respon Dewabrata malah lebih aneh lagi. Setelah sadar dia melewati Chiyu, dia bergumam.

"Anak itu, perasaanku tidak enak. Sebenarnya siapa dia?" Dewabrata melihat Chiyu dan dengan perlahan berjalan mengikutinya.

Di Taman Serbaguna, terdapat sebuah warung yang berukuran sedang, bisa dikatakan warung lesehan. Beberapa meja dan kursi diisi oleh orang-orang yang hendak sarapan. Ada yang makan nasi goreng, nasi uduk, soto, nasi pecel lele, mi goreng, dan banyak menu lainnya. Tenda kecil juga ada disana, tapi kebanyakan orang makan sate atau hanya membeli nasi bungkus.

Adalah seorang pemuda yang terlihat sedang sibuk memasak semua pesanan pelanggan yang membeli dagangannya yang beratus macamnya.

"Bapak mau nasi lemak bungkus, sama ibu pesan mi rebus makan disini. Oh, ya, tadi adik mesan sate ayam, kan?"

Chiyu sudah sampai di Taman Serbaguna, dan langsung kaget melihat banyak orang yang makan, ada yang duduk di kursi, ada pula yang duduk ditanah, alias lesehan. Dilihatnya juga sebuah tenda kecil yang penuh orang. Perutnya mulai berontak keras.

"Ya, sabar perut. Nanti kita bisa makan bersama." Katanya sambil mengelus perutnya sendiri. Chiyu langsung berteduh dipohon karena dirasanya sinar matahari yang menyilaukan. Dia juga tidak mau ambil resiko ngantri disana, sebab kemungkinannya untuk bernapas lega, dapat pesanan, serta keluar dari sana dengan selamat sangat kecil.

5 menit kemudian...

Kaki Chiyu mulai kesemutan, dia rupanya tak tahan berdiri, bahkan untuk waktu yang relatif singkat. Dicarinya sebuah kursi yang bisa digunakannya untuk sedikit santai. Dan seperti kata pepatah, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, dia menemukan kursi yang tadi ditinggal orangnya. Secepat kilat dia berlari kesana dan duduk.

"Huuh..." Chiyu bernapas lega. "Akhirnya kakiku gak capek lagi."

Dia langsung melihat tenda yang rupanya dekat dengan tempatnya duduk. Memang benar pikirnya, banyak orang yang masih ngantri walau waktu baru lewat 5 menit lalu. Dengan hati sabar Chiyu menunggu sampai setidaknya pembeli keluar sebagian.

10 menit kemudian...

"Neng, neng. Bangun, udah siang..."

Chiyu langsung terjaga. Dia langsung mencari sumber suara yang ternyata tepat disampingnya. Dia melihat seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sangat mengkhawatirkannya...

"Eneng kumaha atuh, kok tidur disini...?"

...dengan bahasa Sunda yang tidak dimengerti Chiyu.

"Eh, tadi, saya kesini mau beli sate. Tapi didalam tenda banyak orang, jadi nunggu disini. Eh, ternyata sayanya ketiduran." Kata Chiyu dengan polosnya, seperti anak TK.

"Oh, kamu mau beli sate?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi. "Sate Padang apa Madura?"

Chiyu jadi pusing, karena dia tak tahu harus memilih yang mana. "Eh, yang gak pedas, ada?"

"Ada, neng. Mau yang ayam apa kambing?"

"Nah, kalau itu yang kambing aja."

"Tuh, kebetulan itu yang terakhir dibuat."

Chiyu melihat kearah yang ditunjuk si pemuda tadi. Bungkusan sate terpampang tepat didepan matanya. Chiyu melongo, tapi langsung sadar.

"Oh, berapa harganya?" Tanyanya agak terburu-buru.

"Udah saya ambil tadi, uangnya pas." Jawab si pemuda lagi. Chiyu langsung melihat ke tangan kanannya yang tadinya memegang uang, dan ternyata uangnya tidak ada.

"Makasih, ya." Ujarnya sopan. "Nama saya Sylvia Machiyu. Panggil saja Chiyu."

"Iya, neng. Nama saya Satria Aji. Panggilnya Mas Aji aja." Pemuda yang bernama Aji juga memperkenalkan dirinya. "Mas baru tahu ada cewek geulis, kayak eneng."

Agaknya, Chiyu tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mas Aji padanya. Melihat itu, yang memuji malah ketawa.

"Loh, tadi mas ngelawak, ya?" Tanya Chiyu penasaran.

"Aduh, eneng ternyata gak ngerti bahasa Sunda, ya?" Tanya Mas Aji balik, yang membuat Chiyu tahu yang didengarnya tadi adalah bahasa Sunda.

"Geulis itu, artinya cantik, neng." Papar Mas Aji. Sekejap kemudian, otak Chiyu jalan, dan wajahnya memerah.

"Iih, Mas Aji bisa aja. Chiyu kan jadi malu."

"Jangan malu napa atuh, neng." Mas Aji makin merajalela, ngerayu tentunya.

Chiyu langsung tersadar, dia harus segera kembali pulang. Dengan sopan, tapi agak terburu, dia berkata.

"Oh ya, Mas. Chiyu mau pulang dulu. Maaf ya, Chiyu udah ketiduran disini."

"Oh, gapapa neng. Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ya, Mas." Chiyu langsung bergegas pulang sambil membawa bungkusan yang berisikan sate. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Dewabrata melihat semua kejadian itu. Dewabrata dengan rasa penasaran tinggi langsung mengikuti Chiyu.

Chiyu sudah sampai tepat di depan rumahnya. Dia berangan-angan bisa memakan sate buatan Mas Aji dengan porsi raksasa. Chiyu langsung mengetuk pintu rumah dengan perasaan tak sabaran. Tapi perasaannya berubah melihat Phantom membuka pintu, tapi dengan wajah tak senang.

"Chiyu." Katanya. "Aku mau bicara denganmu, di lantai atas."

Chiyu sambil menelan liurnya masuk rumah, dan naik ke lantai atas, disusul Phantom dibelakangnya. Dia merasa seperti hendak diinterogasi oleh interpol, walaupun dia juga sudah pernah berurusan mengenai masalah itu. Chiyu tidak berani melihat kebelakang, karena baru pertama kali dia melihat tatapan mata Phantom, yang begitu gelap, kejam, dan menakutkan.

Saat sampai, dilihatnya Panti juga ada di kamar atas. Chiyu masuk dan menemui Panti, tapi kelihatannya Panti memandangnya dengan curiga. Memang, Chiyu tidak begitu mengerti mau diapakan dia oleh kedua temannya. Dewabrata yang mengintip dari luar jendela lantai atas juga merasakan hal yang sama.

"Aku heran, apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan terhadap anak perempuan itu?" Gumamnya penasaran.

Panti dan Phantom langsung duduk. Chiyu yang melihat ini juga ikut duduk. Phantom mulai angkat bicara.

"Chiyu, aku mau tanya. Apa itu CardCom?"

Chiyu langsung kaget. Rahasia kecil pribadinya ketahuan oleh orang awam yang bahkan menurutnya, tidak begitu tahu sejarah kota kelahirannya, kota GNu. Dia langsung ingat tadi pagi, Aldo melihatnya menggunakan gauntlet untuk memanggil Labyrinth.

"Chiyu, aku ulang sekali lagi." Ujar Phantom dengan nada dingin. "Aku dan Panti tahu ini dari Aldo. Jadi katakan, apa itu CardCom?"

Dugaan Chiyu memang benar, pasti Aldo yang memberitahukan mereka berdua tentang status rahasianya. Karena posisinya sedang berada diujung tanduk. Chiyu tidak punya pilihan lain selain harus memberitahukan semuanya.

"Baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu." Jawab Chiyu. "Tapi ini harus dimulai dari sejarah masa lalu kotaku."

Phantom dan Panti mulai penasaran. Chiyu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Jaman dahulu, kota GNu yang masih dipanggil GNuin, tinggal banyak klan yang hidup damai. Diantara klan-klan tersebut, terdapat 3 klan besar yang mendominasi. Pertama, klan FightWar yang kebanyakan petarung. Kedua, klan MonCon pengendali hewan, dan yang terakhir klanku, klan CardCom."

Dewabrata yang mendengar itu langsung bergumam. "Sepertinya aku tahu klan-klan itu. Tapi rasanya aku tidak terlalu ingat." Dia langsung memfokuskan perhatiannya pada penjelasan Chiyu.

"10 tahun kemudian, terjadi pemberontakan masal yang melibatkan banyak klan oposisi. Tujuan mereka untuk menguasai dunia dengan kekuatan kegelapan. Ketiga klan yang tadi kusebutkan mengadakan perang untuk memusnahkan mereka. Memang klan pemberontak kalah telak, hanya saja yang memakan korban paling banyak...adalah klan Cardcom."

Chiyu berhenti seperti hendak menangis. Panti agaknya bisa mengerti penderitaan yang dirasakan Chiyu, sementara Phantom merasa bersalah karena terlalu memaksakan Chiyu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Chiyu kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Sebenarnya, tadi aku salah bilang. Yang benar adalah, semua anggota CardCom pada masa itu meninggal karena gugur dalam perang itu."

Phantom dan Panti langsung kaget. Begitu pula dengan Dewabrata, yang langsung mengingat semuanya.

"Aku tahu kejadian itu. Aku ingat semua kejadian itu." Gumamnya.

Chiyu melihat ekspresi wajah kedua temannya yang tak percaya, dan tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya, aku salah bilang lagi. Semua CardCom memang gugur dalam perang, tapi hanya satu orang saja yang berhasil selamat..."

Dewabrata sudah tahu siapa yang akan disebut Chiyu. Dan entah datang angin dari mana yang bisa membawanya dan Chiyu untuk mengatakan hal yang sama.

"Ya, satu-satunya orang yang berhasil selamat adalah..."

Chiyu dan Dewabrata langsung berkata diwaktu yang sama.

"Andrean Combo Wonder."

"Andrean Combo Wonder?" Phantom bingung. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia adalah anggota CardCom terakhir." Jawab Chiyu. "Sekaligus orang yang membuatku mempunyai ini di tangan kananku."

Chiyu langsung saja mengaktifkan gauntletnya. Phantom dan Panti langsung terpana melihatnya.

"Itu...apa?" Tanya Panti dengan terbata-bata.

"Ini gauntletku." Jawab Chiyu. "Tempat untuk menyimpan semua kartuku."

Dewabrata terhenyak. Ternyata memang benar pikirannya selama ini, bahwa Chiyu adalah penerus CardCom terakhir.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa anak perempuan yang sekecil itu memegang beban yang begitu besar?" Bingungnya.

"Maksudmu, selama ini kau menyimpan semua kartumu, beserta identitasmu yang jadi anggota CardCom padaku dan Panti?" Tanya Phantom tak percaya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau begitu." Jawab Chiyu, sambil terdiam sesaat. "Tapi aku punya alasan mengapa aku harus melakukannya."

"Dan itu..." Kata Panti penasaran.

"Itu karena..." Chiyu agak menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena tuan Andrean telah meninggal dunia."

Phantom dan Panti terkejut, terlebih lagi Dewabrata. Dia memang tahu CardCom terakhir adalah Andrean Combo Wonder, tapi tidak tahu bahwa yang tersebut tadi telah wafat, lebih dari 50 tahun yang lalu.

Dengan nada sedih, Chiyu berkata. "Awalnya, tuan Andrean tinggal diluar angkasa demi keselamatan dirinya, tapi klan pemberontak berencana membunuhnya dengan menghantamkan meteor kegelapan ke kapalnya. Mereka berhasil melarikan diri dan melakukannya."

"Tapi, kalau memang orang yang bernama Andrean tadi meninggal, bagaimana cara gauntlet miliknya bisa ada di tanganmu?" Tanya Phantom penasaran.

Chiyu menatap gauntletnya, dan entah kenapa menghidupkan Thermal Cannon sambil berkata. "Sebelumnya, beliau menyimpan gauntlet beserta seluruh kartunya, serta Sire, naga pendampingku yang sekarang mungkin tidak tahu keberadaanku, kedalam kapsul. Kapsulnya berhasil lolos beberapa detik sebelum meteor kegelapan menabrak kapal. 50 tahun kemudian, kapsul itu menabrak halaman belakang rumahku. Dari situlah aku mendapat gauntlet ini."

Panti dan Phantom mangut-mangut mendengar penjelasan Chiyu, tapi heran dengan sikapnya yang entah mengapa menempel mulut meriam api di dinding.

"Chiyu, kau mau apa?" Tanya Panti yang juga terdengar oleh Dewabrata.

"Kalian berdua, cepat menyingkir." Pinta Chiyu tiba-tiba. "Ada orang dibalik dinding ini, dan aku mau mengejarnya sendirian."

Phantom dan Panti yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menurut saja, sedangkan Dewabrata…

"Oh, tidak. Ini benar-benar buruk."

DUUUAAAAAARRR…

Tembakan api Thermal Cannon sukses membuat dinding kamar berlubang besar, tentu saja Phantom dan Panti kaget bukan main. Tapi Chiyu masih belum puas juga.

"Siapapun kau, cepat keluar. Jangan jadi penakut hanya karena itu…!"

Untungnya, Dewabrata sudah pergi menghindar, walaupun tangan kirinya terbakar akibat tembakan Chiyu. Dia memadamkan apinya.

"Ini gila." Ujarnya. "Anak itu terlalu kuat, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Jangan pergi, atau aku akan mengejarmu…!" Teriak Chiyu lantang sambil menghidupkan…

"JETPACK"

Chiyu langsung terbang mengejar Dewabrata, sedang yang dikejar diam saja. Akhirnya mereka berdua bertemu, sambil terbang.

"Apa maksudmu kau tahu semua kejadiannya?" Tanya Chiyu penasaran.

"Justru aku yang bertanya, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku ada di balik dinding?" Dewabrata malah balas bertanya, membuat Chiyu makin berang.

"PORTAL"

Dalam hitungan detik, Chiyu dan Dewabrata menghilang, membuat Phantom dan Panti melongo.

Sementara itu, Chiyu memindahkan dirinya dan Dewabrata ke hutan yang cukup jauh dari kota Jayanegara. Dewabrata kaget sendiri.

"Loh, kenapa aku pindah kesini?"

"Aku yang melakukannya." Jawab Chiyu tiba-tiba, agaknya mengagetkan Dewabrata. "Siapa kau, dan bagaimana kau bisa tahu sejarah awal kota GNu?"

"Hmph, baiklah, karena disini sepi, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Ujar Dewabrata. "Namaku Dewabrata, anggota Alengkaraya."

Chiyu terperanjat, ternyata lawannya adalah penjahat yang paling ditakuti orang-orang Jayanegara. Tapi dia menyembunyikan kekagetannya. Dewabrata kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sebenarnya, sebelum perang antara Jayanegara dengan Alengkaraya dimulai, aku diberi tanggung jawab untuk mencari informasi. Saat berada di perpustakaan umum, tanpa sengaja aku membawa buku sejarah kota GNu dan membacanya. Dari situ aku bisa merasakan kepedihan hanya karena perbedaan pendapat antarklan. Aku mencoba mengundurkan diri dari perang, tapi sayangnya Haegemon mengadukan hal itu pada Raja Rahwana. Mau tak mau aku harus tetap melanjutkan tugasku dalam perang."

Kali ini, Chiyu bisa mengerti perasaan penjahat yang ada di hadapannya. Dia juga bisa merasakan simpati Dewabrata terhadap perang di GNu, tapi tidak untuk Jayanegara.

"Mungkin aku masih bisa memaafkanmu, tapi tidak dengan apa yang telah kau dan teman-temanmu perbuat dengan kota Jayanegara."

"Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku." Potong Dewabrata. "Aku bahkan tidak berniat membunuh seorangpun dalam perang Jayanegara. Tapi pada akhirnya niatku itu ketahuan oleh Raja Rahwana, dan akupun dibunuhnya. Warauoni sangat terpukul mendengar hal itu, dan dia memohon agar aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi. Raja Rahwana mengabulkannya dengan syarat aku harus terus diawasi oleh dia dan Haegemon."

Chiyu terdiam. Memang dia pernah melakukan hal yang dia sendiri tidak niat, membunuh polisi dalam jumlah banyak contohnya. Tapi niatnya hanya untuk mempertahankan dirinya, bukan dengan tujuan kejam.

"Aku juga punya perasaan yang sama denganmu, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah perasaanmu dan aku sama atau tidak?" Papar Chiyu. "Jadi, kau sebenarnya tidak berniat membunuh teman-temanku, orang-orang kota Jayanegara, dan aku sendiri?"

"Ya, itu benar." Jawab Dewabrata lirih. "Tapi untukmu, sebenarnya dari awal sebelum perang Bhatarayudha, tanpa sengaja aku…"

"Membunuh seorang cewek yang kemudian mengutukmu akan dibunuh cewek juga, kan?" Tebak Chiyu. "Kaupun dibunuh Srikandi, yang juga seorang cewek. Sekarang kau takut bahwa aku yang seorang cewek akan membunuhmu seperti dulu?"

Gantian, Dewabrata kaget. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu itu?"

"Kemarin, Phantom memberitahukan itu." Jawab Chiyu singkat. "Sekarang kita impas. Aku tahu dan kaupun juga tahu, sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Dewabrata hanya menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak akan melawanmu, aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuanmu serta teman-temanmu, sekaligus untuk latihan kalian kalau ingin melawan Raja Rahwana."

"Aku yakin pasti Raja Rahwana sangat kuat." Tebak Chiyu, yang dijawab Dewabrata dengan anggukan kepala.

"Bersabarlah kau disana sebentar, aku akan mencari calon monster yang bagus untuk latihan." Dewabrata celingukan mencari barang yang cocok untuk dijadikan Dhearu, tapi tanpa sengaja stikernya terlempar entah kemana. Chiyu yang melihat kejadiannya langsung bertanya.

"Eh, stikernya mana…?"

Dewabrata melihat tangannya yang kosong, tanpa ada stiker tersebut. Dan sesaat kemudian…

"DHEARU…!" Sebuah patung putih prajurit berkuda malah berubah menjadi Dhearu. Dewabrata menepuk dahinya sambil menghina sendiri.

"Yah, dasar aku bodoh."

Dhearu prajurit berkuda dengan cepatnya menerjang Chiyu, yang kelihatannya sudah siap. Dewabrata yang melihat kesigapan Chiyu pamit.

"Aku rasa kau sudah siap melawan Dhearu salah sasaran itu, kalau begitu aku mohon diri untuk pergi dari sini…"

"TRAP"

Chiyu sepertinya tidak mengijinkan Dewabrata kabur dari situ, karena dia dikurung diatas langit. "Hey, apa masalahmu? Kenapa aku dipenjara?"

"Aku mau kau melihat pertarunganku dengan monster jadi-jadian milikmu ini." Jawab Chiyu percaya diri. "Namaku Sylvia Machiyu, dan aku CardCom."

"Hujan Panah…!" Dhearu prajurit memanah ke langit, yang menyebabkan panahnya turun ke bumi akibat gravitasi dan membelah menjadi puluhan. Chiyu dengan tenangnya menggunakan…

"ARMOR"

Pelindung milik Chiyu sangat kuat, sampai-sampai semua panah yang menghujaninya patah. Tapi bukan berarti perlawanan Dhearu berhenti sampai disitu saja.

"Hujan Pedang…!" Dhearu melempar pedang raksasa ke langit, dan seperti tadi juga, pedangnya turun ke bumi dan membelah jadi puluhan. Tetap saja, Armor melindungi Chiyu, kali ini semua pedangnya patah. Chiyu mematikan kartu Armor dan mengaktifkan…

"MACHINE GUN"

Giliran Chiyu menyerang. Dia menembakkan Machine Gun langsung pada Dhearu, tapi Dhearu prajurit memasang pelindung tebal. Chiyu langsung menggabungkan Machine Gun dengan Bolt Cannon menjadi…

"COMBINE! ELECTRO MACHINE GUN!"

Machine Gun Chiyu ditambahkan kekuatan listrik, dan kali ini dia menembak lagi langsung pada Dhearu. Memang pelindungnya masih dipasang, tapi semua itu sia-sia saja. Tiba-tiba…

BZZZZZTT….

…pelindungnya mengalirkan listrik, dan akhirnya…

"DHEeEeAaAaRUuUuUu…." Dhearunya kesetrum.

"Yes, kena." Chiyu kegirangan melihat Dhearu prajurit berkuda kejang-kejang tersengat listrik ratusan ribu volt. Dewabrata hanya sweatdrop melihat Dhearu salah lemparnya malah menggila.

"GULLIVER"

Chiyu berubah menggunakan Gulliver Suit dan membesar menjadi ukuran raksasa, jauh lebih besar dari Dhearu sendiri. Dewabrata ngangak lebar, sangat lebar.

"Dhe…a…ru…" Dhearu langsung ciut nyali.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang, muhahaha…" Chiyu dengan suara yang agak berat, tertawa dengan sinis. Chiyu langsung melempar Dhearu kesana kemari layaknya bola gebok. Setelah cukup penyiksaan dirasakan Dhearu, Chiyu kembali ke ukuran normal, sementara Dhearu sudah pusing tujuh ribu keliling.

"Saatnya mengakhiri semua ini." Kata Chiyu tegas sambil memasang kartu…

"COMBINE! E-CANNON!"

E-Cannon adalah meriam terkuat gabungan dari Nature Card. Chiyu ngeker langsung pada Dhearu yang sedang teler.

"Rainbow Element Cannon…!"

Chiyu menembakkan E-Cannon tepat sasaran. Kekuatannya akhirnya mengalahkan Dhearu prajurit berkuda untuk selamanya.

"DHEARUUUU….."

Stikernya sirna, bersamaan dengan terletak kembalinya patung prajurit berkuda yang ternyata sudah ada di hutan tersebut sejak lama. Chiyu melepas kartu Trap untuk membebaskan Dewabrata yang kelihatannya tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Chiyu, kau benar-benar kuat." Dewabrata langsung menghilang. Chiyu hanya memandangnya saja dan mengaktifkan kartu Portal untuk kembali pulang ke rumahnnya.

Sementara itu, Phantom dan Panti selesai memperbaiki dinding yang berlubang akibat perbuatan Chiyu.

"Kira-kira anak itu pergi kemana, ya?" Tanya Phantom heran.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku berharap dia bisa mengalahkan orang itu." Ujar Panti.

"Kalian tidak perlu khawatir, karena aku disini."

Phantom dan Panti terkejut mendengar suara itu, dan segera mendongak kebelakang. Ternyata itu memang suara Chiyu. Mereka berdua langsung memeluk Chiyu erat.

"Chiyu, syukurlah…" Phantom girang.

"Kau selamat…" Sambung Panti. Chiyu sangat terharu.

"Kalian berdua, terima kasih banyak."

Chiyu celingukan mencari sesuatu. "Kalian berdua lihat bungkusan isi sate milikku tidak?"

Phantom dan Panti terkejut, mereka berdua melepas pelukan. Panti menjawab. "Kalau itu, aku dan Phantom yang makan, hehehe…"

Dari perasaan senang, Chiyu berubah menjadi berang. "Kenapa kalian memakannya…!"

"Soalnya, sebelum kami memperbaiki dinding ini, kami ngemil dulu. Dan gak taunya, satenya habis semua, soalnya aku laper juga sih." Jawab Phantom sambil tertawa kecil.

Chiyu dengan langkah geramnya berjalan menuju Phantom dan Panti, dia ingin sekali menghajar mereka berdua. Sedangkan Phantom dan Panti berjalan perlahan menjauhi Chiyu dan langsung…

"KABUUUUUURRRRR…!"

"Kalian berdua, jangan kabur. KEMBALI…!" Kejar Chiyu dengan kesalnya.


End file.
